<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demonic Soul Reaper by Caliph516</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239669">The Demonic Soul Reaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliph516/pseuds/Caliph516'>Caliph516</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crossover, Death, Harem, Lemon, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliph516/pseuds/Caliph516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku was finally struck with the killing blow and is now fading away but he managed to make a wish on the jewel. Where did the jewel go? And what's happening to Inuyasha?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inuyasha/harem, Shihouin Yoruichi/Inuyasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To the Afterlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear readers. I'm Caliph. I am new to this website and this is the first fanfiction I'm going to write. Now let me tell you why I'm writing this specific work. I liked bleach, and I liked Inuyasha. My favorite Inuyasha pairing is Inukag, I cannot bare seeing Kagome with someone else. My favorite Bleach pairing is any paring with Yoruichi in it. I looked for some crossover works, found them, then got disappointed because it didn't have the ships I was looking for. I normally read works where the main character is either overpowered and/or has a harem. I'm sure some of you have at least seen one of these types of works I'm talking about for Ichigo. There were some for Goku and Naruto as well, even Natsu and Luffy. But not Inuyasha. Well, there was one Inuyasha work where he was much stronger than normal, but no harem. Besides that fic, I haven't read any other work where Inuyasha is either in a harem and/or overpowered, besides a couple of oneshots. So that is what this work will be: an overpowered Inuyasha fanfic, plus harem. If you can't find what you're looking for, make it. The type of story I was looking for was always on my mind, and I couldn't find it. This work will be that story. </p><p>Before you start reading, there are some changes you need to be aware of. First, this is the first time I'm writing a fic so I apologize in advance if I can't properly write a character's personality. Second, about characters being out of character, Inuyasha will be a bit out of character. He will still be the frowning, ramen-loving dog with his infamous catchphrase "keh," but he can actually control his emotions, mature for half the time instead of childish most of the time, and quite intelligent, so much so he will beat Naraku at his own game, as well as much more powerful. You will know why soon enough. Third, Inuyasha's harem will not be ridiculously large, just 5 women, 2 of whom are Kagome and Yoruichi. Three spaces left so I need ideas as to who will fill those spaces. Fourth, while Inuyasha will be getting more powerful, that doesn't mean he won't struggle. He will fight tougher fights, therefore the victory will be much more satisfying. There will be moments where he wins in his sleep as well. Fifth, not sure how often I will update this work since things for me IRL are all over the place. I don't need to worry about it yet because I don't know if you want me to continue this or not. Let me know in the comments after reading the chapter if I should continue. Sixth, I'm open to criticism and tips from the more experienced writers out there. Seventh, just because Inuyasha is getting more powerful doesn't mean I will stunt the growth of other characters. They will get a bit stronger too but not at Inuyasha's rate. Ichigo will keep his power up rate. And eighth, the bone eater's well sends you back 750 years into the past.</p><p>That's a mouthful. So yeah, read the chapter and let me know if I should continue or not.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo respectively.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the feudal era, the sky has darkened, covered in purple clouds, with the occasional thunder here and there. In the sky, you see a huge balled up structure coming to Kaede's village. The structure seems to be missing some pieces of itself. What's happening in there? </p><p>
  <strong>"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"BAKSAIGA!"<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"HIRAIKOTSU!"</strong>
</p><p>All attacks collide and crash into Naraku, as well as a sacred arrow, causing him to blow into smithereens. The Inu gang overdid and destroyed most of the structure before it could crash into the village. Everyone lands safely. "Kagome, you alright?" Inuyasha asks Kagome. "I'm fine thanks to you." They smile at each other. Kagome gets serious. "C'mon, we need to get the jewel." "Right!" </p><p>Everyone kept searching for the jewel and after what felt like minutes, they saw Naraku as a flying head, fading away. "Where's the jewel, Naraku?" Sango asks angrily. </p><p>"I wished the jewel to disappear along with something else." Naraku said with an unsettling smile. "What is that something else?" Miroku asks worriedly. Naraku starts chuckling. Kagome,for some reason, could feel a huge amount of dread and she didn't know why. "You'll find out soon enough. While you have won, here is my parting shot before I die." Naraku fades away, his laughter slowly decreased in volume. </p><p>It was quite. Too quiet. Pin drop silence. Kagome could hear her heartbeat speed up, not knowing why. "<em>What's going on?</em>" Kagome asks herself. Suddenly, Inuyasha gasps in pain and clutches at his chest, where his heart is located. He started bleeding profusely and fell on his back. "INUYASHA!!" Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kagome yell while rushing toward him, Kagome yelling louder than the others. Kagome reached him first. "What's going on?!" Shippo asks, panicking! "His heart is severely damaged, he will die at this rate!" Kagome tells Shippo. </p><p>Kagome put both her hands on Inuyasha's chest and started channeling her miko energy into his wound, trying to heal it. "At least the jewel's gone now- *cough cough*" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, save your strength! Everything will be okay!" Kagome says, tears streaming down her face. "I'm feeling sleepy..." "NO, stay conscious, please Inuyasha!" said Kagome. More tears fall from her face as she sees that the fatal wound is not healing. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken are a few meters away, watching the whole ordeal. Rin looked like she was about to cry, Jaken looked upset, and Sesshomaru looked expressionless, but his free hand was clenched into a fist. </p><p>"Kagome, I don't think I'll get out of this one alive..." "No Inuyasha, this is just another flesh wound. Please, stay awake." Kagome says, cutting Inuyasha off, tears still falling. Inuyasha starts talking again, "Kagome, I'm sorry for all those insults I threw at you ever since I met you. I'm sorry for making you cry all those times and for not being there for you when you needed me the most... I'm sorry for breaking all of your stuff, every wrong I did to you, I'm sorry." Kagome is now crying, "*sob Inuyasha please stop, I forgive you for everything *sob*" she says, slowly losing hope of healing him. Inuyasha looks at the rest of the inu gang, "I'm sorry for every wrong I did to you people as well, every time I bullied you Shippo, I'm sorry for that." Sango and Shippo are crying now. Miroku's eyes seem watered. </p><p>Inuyasha looks towards Sesshomaru, "Hey, I hoped you and I will eventually see eye to eye and actually start treating each other like brothers. But that seems nothing more than wishful thinking." Rin and Jaken are crying now. Sesshomaru's eyes widened while he clenched his fist harder. "Inuyasha, please save your strength and stay awake." Kagome tells Inuyasha. "Can I say one more thing, Kagome? Please?" Inuyasha asked her. "*sobbing* Ok, what is it?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha pulled her face to his and kissed her on the lips. Caught Kagome off-guard but accepted the kiss. Under different circumstances, she would be jumping with joy at what's happening. After what felt like centuries when it was merely seconds, they split apart, "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling before his eyes finally closed. His hand that was on her face fell limply to the side. "<strong>INUYASHA!!!</strong>" Kagome yelled.</p><p>Sango and Miroku are hugging each other, crying to their hearts' content. Shippo joined in, crying harder. Kilala was at Inuyasha's side, whimpering. Kagome was crying her heart after trying to hold it in, on his chest. Jaken and Rin are hugging each other while crying as well. Sesshomaru stepped toward Inuyasha with the Tensaiga in hand to bring him back. "<em>WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!</em>" Sesshomaru says to himself. "You trying to bring him back?" Shippo asks. "I tried, fox demon. But this Sesshomaru isn't able to bring the half demon back. My guess is that his death was caused by Naraku's wish on the jewel." </p><p>"Hasn't Naraku done enough!?" Kagome yells, still sobbing into Inuyasha's corpse. "I'll go deliver the news to Kaede and the other villagers. And get ready for a burial." Miroku said, getting up and making his way toward the village while wiping the tears off his face. </p><p>Before he could take another step. Inuyasha's corpse started to glow. Then it started to fade away along with Tetsusaiga. He and his sword disappeared, leaving nothing behind except his red fire rat kimono top, wrapped around Kagome and his prayer beads. "My god, I didn't tell him I love him back! He's dead thinking I don't love him!" Kagome cried into his kimono. Sango tapped her shoulder, "He kissed you and you returned it. That's enough for him to know you love him." she says to help Kagome feel better. "Inuyasha should be in heaven for his deeds. May he rest in peace." Said Miroku. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Inner World-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha opens his eyes after what felt like a decade's worth of sleep. "Ugh where am I?" Inuyasha asks himself. After sitting, he looks up and notices something. He sees a forest in the sky, upside down. The tip of the trees facing him. He thought he was going to fall to his doom, so he clung to whatever surface he was sleeping on like his life depended on it. </p><p>He then realized that he was not falling. In fact, he’s on the surface. He stands up and looks and walks around. After walking for a bit, he realized he literally walked in circles. The surface he was on was a sphere made of grass and the sky all around him was a forest with endless trees. He noticed a well next to him. Jumping through it, he popped into a similar area but this time the sky full of trees is a sky full of buildings, lampposts and cars, a lot like Kagome’s time.</p><p>“What the fuck is this place?!” Inuyasha yells. <b>“This is your inner world.”</b> A mysterious voice answered. Inuyasha turned around to find the owner of the voice. He looked like a humanoid dog, standing at a height of 20ft, fur coat is dark grey, and it has red eyes with turquois pupils. And on his forehead was a silver crescent moon. “Who are you?! Are you an enemy?!” Inuyasha asks, getting into a fighting stance. <b>“No, I am not your enemy. As for who I am, you already know who I am. You just have to listen closely”</b> the tall dog tells Inuyasha. “What do you mean I know who you-“Inuyasha stops himself.</p><p><b>“Well, who am I?”</b> the dog asks. “You’re Tsunreiga.” Inuyasha answered. “But how do I know who you are? I just met you and you didn’t say your name.” <b>“You know who I am because I am your Zanpakuto. You died and therefore are going to the afterlife,” </b>the now named Tsunreiga tells him. “So, I died after all… Ok, what is an inner world and what’s a Zanpakuto?” Inuyasha asks Tsunreiga.</p><p><b>“Let’s sit down, I’ll tell you everything, but it will take time. Ok, when you died, you are now going to the afterlife, therefore you are now a soul that will not die from hunger or thirst. Not only that, but your death also killed all the human blood in you, making you full demon. Look in the mirror.”</b> A mirror materializes and put in front of Inuyasha. He did turn full demon. His hair and nails got a bit longer, the purple stripes are now permanently on his face and he has a silver crescent moon on his forehead as well, like Tsunreiga. And coming out from behind him was a white furry tail. His eyes still stayed gold this time.</p><p>“Whoa, I thought I would lose myself to my demon blood.” Inuyasha said. <b>“Your caring nature towards humans caused you to have full control over your demonic blood. Now this place we’re in is your inner world, which is another word for your mind. Time moves differently here, and your inner world is where your Zanpakuto spirit, me, lives.”</b> The dog spirit continues educating the new full demon the ways of the soul slayer, soul society and eventually Shinigami.</p><p>“Yeah, I understood all of that.” Inuyasha replied. <b>“Good. Also, since you are a special case, you already have access to use me and you have memories of your past, which I recommend you don’t be vocal about. And before you ask, my abilities are that of Tetsusaiga, Baksaiga, So’unnga and Tensaiga combined. Also do not worry, So’unnga’s nasty side effects are no longer a threat.” </b>Tsunreiga reassures the former half-demon. “Good, I don’t want another fight with the guy.” Inuyasha said.</p><p><b>“Another thing. When you enter the soul society, it is recommended you do so in your human form. Looking like the way you are now is bound to attract some attention.”</b> “How do I turn human?!” <b>“Just think about it, moron!”</b> “You are a part of me, so aren’t you calling yourself a moron?!” <b>“Keh, JUST DO IT!”</b> “Alright, ok.”</p><p>After that argument, Inuyasha imagined himself as a human. He felt himself change. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Gone his tail, dog ears and other demonic features, he now looks like his human self. The only difference is his eyes stayed golden. “Wow.”</p><p><b>“While you look human, you can still use your demonic abilities like the speed, hearing, smell and strength, as well as other abilities. To summon me, just think about it, but refrain from doing so until you get to the academy. You can make exceptions if only it is absolutely necessary.” </b>“Got it. I really want to see Kagome again. I don’t care if I have to wait 750 years. I will find her.” Inuyasha said, determined.</p><p><b>“Goodluck to you then. Make sure you come here by meditating on a daily basis for your training. You don’t know how much you’ll need it. You are about to wake up. Goodbye.”</b> Tsunreiga waves farewell to Inuyasha as he fades away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rukongai District</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is heaven what everyone believed it would be? And did Inuyasha enter the place unnoticed?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys are reading this chapter, it means you probably liked the last one, which I thank you for. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's get to reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha wakes up in an open field in the middle of a forest. He gets up and looks around. He notices that his outfit consisted of a white hakama and brown baggy pants. </p>
<p>"What happened to my outfit?" Inuyasha asks Tsunreiga. <em><strong>"The souls that come into the soul society are given different clothes upon entry. Besides, if I'm correctly assuming our location, it would have a bad idea to wear them,"</strong></em> Tsunreiga tells his partner. <em>"Why is that?" <strong>"I think we may have ended up in quite a poor district in soul society, and wearing high quality threads like that kimono of yours is bound to attract some attention."</strong></em> Tsunreiga replies. </p>
<p><em>"Keh, good point. Looks like I need to find this place."</em> </p>
<p>Inuyasha starts sniffing around. He caught the scent of people and ran in that direction. He suppresses his spiritual pressure completely after he started running. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>-Head Captain's Office-</strong> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We see the head captain, who is relaxed in his seat drinking tea, rewarding himself after finishing off his paperwork for today. </p>
<p>Then he felt a huge wave of spiritual pressure weighing down on him. He was certain this pressure would be felt all over the Seireitei, perhaps the whole soul society. </p>
<p>"What blasphemy is this?!" </p>
<p>Then suddenly it disappeared. Leaving him clueless, he called his lieutenant. </p>
<p>"You called, Captain?" The lieutenant asks, though judging by his worn out appearance, has definitely felt it as well. </p>
<p>"Call for an emergency captain's meeting now!" Genryusai commanded. "Yes, captain!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-Rukongai district-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the Rukongai district, we see our lovely disguised demon walk through the streets with the expression of disgust and disappointment. Looking all over what's called "paradise," he saw hundreds of people begging for food, some stealing, some beating each other up, while most of the houses are old and worn out. </p>
<p><em>"Some afterlife this is. Quite the disappointment."</em> Inuyasha said, displeased. <em><strong>"This is reality, unfortunately. The greater the district number, the poorer the district. Rukongai is the 78th out of the total 80 districts."</strong></em> Tsunreiga explains to the demon. </p>
<p>After walking some more, he heard yelling and screaming in one of the alleyways. Running towards it, he sees something that disgusts him to the core. </p>
<p>A group of 5 guys were attempting to rape a woman. "Please let me go!" The woman pleas to what looked like the leader of the group, "no can do, lady. You should shut up and let us fuck you since you said no to the boss. Otherwise, we'll start fucking that pretty face of yours." The thug replied. </p>
<p>"The woman says fuck off!" Inuyasha interrupted them. </p>
<p>The woman looked relieved. The leader thug stood up. "Well, well, what do we have here? A brat trying to play the hero? Why don't you leave us alone before I make you regret it?" The thug replies. </p>
<p>"This 'brat' knows how to treat a lady, coward," Inuyasha taunted. </p>
<p>"What did you call me, brat?!" The thug yelled, taking the bait. </p>
<p>"What, you deaf as well? Damn, a deaf coward. What a funny combination," Inuyasha says, smirking and chuckling.</p>
<p>"Why you!" The thug pulls out a sword. "Let's see you keep smirking after I slice that grin off your face!" The thug said, smiling maliciously. And started charging. </p>
<p><em><strong>"Don't move, let him hit you."</strong></em> Tsunreiga tells his partner. <em>"What, why?"</em> Inuyasha questioned, thinking his spirit dropped his brain somewhere. <em><strong>"Don't worry, trust me."</strong></em> The spirit tells him, smirking.</p>
<p>The thug got close enough and did a sideway slice at Inuyasha's face. </p>
<p>The thug expected to leave a scar on the "brat's" face, with blood spewing out. What he did not expect was the sword to break in half, his hands to be bleeding and not a single scratch on the "brat." </p>
<p>"Pathetic. I expected more from you." Inuyasha said before uppercutting the thug, knocking him out. </p>
<p>The remaining four thugs started to tremble in fear and took a few steps back. One of them spoke. "K-k-kenpachi?!" </p>
<p>"Not my name, moron." Inuyasha replied. He ran toward the remaining thugs. He landed a superman punch to the first thug, sending him flying while knocking him out. Another thug tried punching Inuyasha, but the disguised demon grabbed the thug's arm and threw him over his shoulder, causing the thug to land painfully on his back, passing out from the pain. Inuyasha rushed the next thug and clinched him. Inuyasha kneed the thug in the face, then headbutted him, threw him over the shoulder and snapped his arm, causing the thug to pass out from the pain as well. The last thug was about to piss himself seeing a "kid" easily take out 4 guys without breaking a sweat. The thug tried running away but felt the collar of his kimono being tugged and was pushed against a wall.</p>
<p>Inuyasha said, "Do you realize how many bones you have left me to break?" The thug replied, "No please! I'll talk!" Inuyasha started his line of questioning, "Who do you work for?" The thug replied, "Some human trafficker named Bonabski. He told us to look for the girl that escaped and didn't want to be found, but we found her, you showed up and now here we are!" </p>
<p>"Where is this Bonabski?" Asked Inuyasha, anger boiling and golden eyes turned into pure fire. The thug officially pissed himself, "He's in the 70th district, sir! That's all I know, that's all I know!!!" </p>
<p>Inuyasha calmed down, "You were quite useful," he said before knocking the final thug out.</p>
<p>Inuyasha dusted his hands before turning to the woman, who was looking at him with what looked like gratitude and... lust? She looked like a young girl, in her early twenties, wearing a brown kimono, with the skirt stopping below her knees. She had black hair reaching her mid back and violet eyes. </p>
<p>"You alright, miss?" Inuyasha asks the girl. She blushes and looks away, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." </p>
<p>"Don't mention it," Inuyasha replied. "Well, I have to go. It's getting late and I need a place to sleep." </p>
<p>"You could spend the night at my shelter? Although it isn't much," she offered. </p>
<p>Inuyasha looked surprised about this, "You sure? I don't want to burden you." He replied, hoping she would retract the offer. </p>
<p>"Please, I insist." She pleaded. Inuyasha gulped, seeing her use the puppy dog eyes on him. </p>
<p>"Fine. Lead the way. The name is Inuyasha," he accepted the offer.</p>
<p>"Okay. Follow me. And I'm Yuma." She smiled at him as she got up. </p>
<p>They continue walking side by side. "So, you've been here long? In the soul society, I mean." Yuma asked her new companion. </p>
<p>"No, I just died this afternoon. Today is the first day I'm here." Inuyasha replied. </p>
<p>"Wow, you're quite strong. You died quite young sadly. How old are you? 20?" She asks. </p>
<p>"You won't believe me if I tell you." Inuyasha replied. "Try me. I'm 110 years old yet I believe you thought I was younger?" </p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. "You're 110 years old?" She smacks his arm, "women are sensitive about their age, boy. Now how old are you?" </p>
<p>"I'm 250 years old..." He said. Now she looked at him in disbelief. "I believe you. The way you fought, it was too precise for a twenty year old." She tells him. </p>
<p>They continue walking. Some guys started to leer at her as they made their way to the shelter. Yuma started getting uncomfortable and grasped Inuyasha's left arm into her own arms and held on to it as they walked. Inuyasha didn't expect to have his arm smothered into a girl's bosom, causing him to blush. He shook his head and calmed down, losing the blush. </p>
<p>It did the trick, though. The guys that were leering at her left her alone, because the aura around Inuyasha screamed death to the perverts while it yelled protection for Yuma. </p>
<p>They made it to the shelter, which was an abandoned house with one floor. "You live here by yourself?" Inuyasha asks Yuma. She replied, "I do now, I used to have a younger sister here, living with me. When Bonabski came, he took me and my sister. I managed to escape but I couldn't save my sister. She could be there now, thinking I'm fine or dead." Yuma replied, tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Hey, stop that. No more crying. I'm going to put an end to Bonabski's schemes and save your sister, you got that?" Inuyasha told her. "You're going to stop Bonabski? And save my sister?" Yuma asks with hope. "Of course I will." He replied. She hugs Inuyasha, "thank you so much." </p>
<p>Inuyasha hugs back awkwardly, then says, "it's getting late. I think we should go to bed." She agrees and leads him inside. There's nothing much in the house, besides chairs and boxes. </p>
<p>They reach a clear area on the floor, "I'm really sorry for not having a better place to live-" "it's alright. Besides, I've slept in trees before. Here, I'm sleeping with a roof over my head." He interrupted her, and reassured her. </p>
<p>They both lie down, facing away from each other. She starts shivering. Inuyasha moved to sleep on his back and spoke to her, "if you don't want to freeze to death, I don't mind that we need to provide body heat to live." She asked, "you're okay with it?" "Yes. Now take the offer before I change my mind." As soon as he finished that statement, she instantly snuggled into him, laying on his chest. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Inuyasha. Goodnight." She said, smiling. </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Yuma." He replied, smirking. Unknowingly to Inuyasha, Yuma moved her leg across his legs and started hugging them with her one leg. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-Captains Hall-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The head captain starts the meeting, with the other captains now present. </p>
<p>"I have called this meeting to discuss the huge spiritual pressure felt amongst the soul society." Stated the head captain. </p>
<p>"That was not your spiritual pressure, head captain?" 6th division captain Kuchiki asks his boss. </p>
<p>"No, it was not. Do any of you know something about this?" Yamamoto asks his fellow captains. </p>
<p>Captain Shihouen said, "I already had the punishment force locate the source of the spiritual pressure burst. It was in an open field miles away from the 78th district." </p>
<p>This caused murmurs among the captains and lieutenants, "The source was that far away?" "Who is this guy?!" "I really want to fight this guy, hehehe!"</p>
<p>"Silence!" Said Yamamoto, slamming his cane to the ground. "Anything else, captain Shihouen?" </p>
<p>"We also learned that the field where the spiritual pressure originated from was burned. A lot of flames worn out, and leaving remnants of heat behind," said Yoruichi, causing more murmurs. "It seems that the spiritual pressure belonged to one being, who managed to compress it since not a single trace of it was found after it led off to Rukongai. </p>
<p>"I want this matter looked into immediately. Whoever the spiritual pressure belonged to could be a massive threat. The person must be detained once found. Is that clear?" </p>
<p>"Yes Sir!" The captains acknowledged his order. "Good. Now you're dismissed." The head captain closed the meeting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-2nd Division barracks-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoruichi sits at her desk looking at her paperwork. Normally she would be done with it, but right now her thoughts have been clouded by what happened today. Unlike the other shinigami, she is more sensitive to sensing spiritual pressure than the average shinigami. She felt the heat associated with the spiritual pressure, but she also felt kindness, love, courage and determination in the pressure. For some reason, she felt attracted to the spiritual pressure. <em>"What's going on with me? I must be losing my mind."</em> She calls one of her subordinates. "Soi-fon!"</p>
<p>A punishment force ninja popped up. "Yes, lady Yoruichi?" </p>
<p>"I want you to take a couple punishment force ninjas with you while investigating the Rukongai districts. Start from the 78th and go down from there. As for what your objective is, the owner of the  huge spiritual pressure burst left a trail leading to Rukongai, but whoever it was managed to suppress it completely. Here is the document detailing the spiritual pressure further. Find out anything of the individual associated with it. If you find anything, report to me immediately. Also, if you do happen to find the individual, do not engage. That burst rivals the Head captain and we don't know what he or she is capable of. " </p>
<p>"Yes, Lady Yoruichi!" Soi-fon leaves, on her way to search for the individual. </p>
<p>Yoruichi lays back, "Damn paperwork." She looks to her left and sees an invite from the Shinigami academy to get more recruits, taking place 6 months from now. Finding a lieutenant fresh from the academy is quite a rarity nowadays. She has no choice but to go for it. "Alright, let's finish you off." She said, staring at the pile of paperwork. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the second chapter, please let me know your thoughts on it, thank you! And if you have questions, I'll answer as many of them as I can to the best of my ability.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fire God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who is the fire god? And what is he dreaming about? Is it a dream?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter might be longer than the rest. So enjoy. </p><p>Warning: lemon in this chapter. Skip if you don't like. Also, this is my first lemon, so cut me some slack pls. </p><p>Comment feedback please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally morning and Inuyasha opened his eyes. He tried rubbing his eyes but found his hands weighed down by something. Looking down, he noticed a mop of hair snuggled into his chest. He panicked for a moment before memories from last night came to him. He let Yuma cuddle with him to protect her from the cold. Now it looks like she won't let go. </p><p>"Hey, wake up," Inuyasha tries waking the woman. "Damn it, woman. Wake up," she shift a bit, mumbling something around the lines of "talking pillows." He managed to get his other hand free and starts to shake her awake. </p><p>She opens her eyes and yawns before focusing her gaze on her savior. "Good morning!" Yuma said, giggling. </p><p>"Morning. What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked her. "You looked cute when you're clueless." Yuma just realized what she said and covered her mouth, face turning pink. Inuyasha registered what she said, causing his cheeks to get a light tint of pink. </p><p>"*clears throat* Let's get something to eat before going to Bonabski." He said, trying to forget what happened. She nods in agreement. They both step outside and start looking for food. </p><p>As they kept walking, his sensitive ears picked up some conversation, "Have you felt that huge burst of spiritual pressure?" "Yeah, man. Passed out from that crap. From what I have heard, it was felt throughout the whole soul society, even those at the Seireitei felt it." "I heard about that, too. Apparently, they're sending some punishment force ninjas to investigate and track down whoever caused it." </p><p><em>"Fuck!"</em> Inuyasha yelled at himself. <em><strong>"You better make haste, Inuyasha! We can't have them take you out now!"</strong></em> Tsunreiga warns him. <em>"I know!"</em> Inuyasha replied. </p><p>"Since you're new here, you need to know that a lot of these people resort to stealing to survive. Nobody here has any money and the vendors are quite violent," Yuma tells her companion. </p><p>"I could tell from looking around that I'd need to steal sooner or later. Speaking of which, that's some nice bread. You want it?" Inuyasha asked her. </p><p>"Oh it does look nice. How are we going to steal it?" She asked Inuyasha. "I got an idea. Wait here," he said before running towards the bread vendor. What happened next was a big surprise. He disappeared, she saw the vendor pushed back a bit from a gust of wind, then she felt the gust of wind go past her. She turned around to see Inuyasha smirking at her while holding two rolls of bread in each hand. "You're fast!" She commented him. "I know," he said smugly, "let's eat here." He said, pointing at a corner of a building. "Ok" Yuma agreed. They make their way to the corner, not realizing they had a hidden audience witnessing Inuyasha's speed. </p><p>Inuyasha and Yuma sit down and lean against the wall. Inuyasha handed her 2 rolls of bread, "thanks." They start eating. After 5 minutes, they finished their bread. "Wow, it's been a while since I had such good food." Yuma said, sighing in bliss while rubbing her stomach. </p><p>"I rarely had bread this good. I almost feel guilty for stealing it," Inuyasha replied to Yuma. He sniffed the air and furrowed his brows while growling. "What's wrong?" Yuma asked, concerned. "We've got company." He replied. They both get up and notice a big group of guys approaching them, after a quick count, 20 thugs approach him. </p><p>"Well, look what we have here: a thief with a fine woman." The biggest thug said, grinning lecherously. The big thug seems to be the leader of this group. He was 7ft tall, dark skinned with black hair. He has a decent physique, and sported brown pants and a black vest. From the murmurs he was picking up from the civilians, he heard them called the leader Gumo, coming here often to take other people's food and water. "Damn, Gumo is back, trying to take our food again!" "Gumo is back?! Damn I feel sorry for the couple there." "Let's have a toast to the young man, for luck."</p><p>While the leader seemed confident, the other thugs seemed intimidated, because with the exception of the leader, Inuyasha was taller than every thug there. </p><p>Inuyasha brings Yuma behind him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, his anger rising. "What do we want?" The thug leader replied, "We just happened to have witnessed the speed you possessed when you stole that bread not too long ago. We want you as our delivery boy, getting us food whenever we tell you. If you don't, we'll make good use of the girl's body," the thug said, leering at Yuma. Yuma clutches to the back of his hakama in fear. </p><p>"Keh, no deal. You people disgust me." Inuyasha replied, anger rising to incredibly high levels, causing his pupils to become slitted and golden Iris turned into flame Iris. The leader didn't notice the change in the eyes but the other thugs did, taking a step back. </p><p>He made Yuma let go of his hakama. "If you want her, you're going through me." Inuyasha said with a dangerously low tone. </p><p>The other civilians nearby noticed a fight was going to happen and all ran into buildings so they won't be in the crossfire. "The brat's outnumbered! How will he survive?!" A civilian said. </p><p>Inuyasha turned to Yuma and gave her a reassuring smile, "Stand back, I won't let them touch you." Those words made her heart skip a beat. </p><p>Inuyasha turned to Gumo and his thugs. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the flame within him rise. He reached for it and enveloped himself in it. Doing so changed his appearance, where his eyes are glowing fireballs and black hair turned into pure fire, levitated. His hands and feet were enveloped in flames as well. And he had two scars of fire on his face, one on each side of his face(AN: think of the purple stripes Inuyasha gets when his demon takes over, but it's pure fire instead of purple). He clenched his fists and started growling menacingly. </p><p>Inuyasha's transformation caused the thugs, including Gumo, to tremble in fear while the civilians watching from the windows were awed at his display of power. </p><p><strong>"You should have left us alone. Maybe you could have done something with your useless lives. I'll show you how much you have lost by trying to harm those I care about."</strong> Inuyasha told the thugs, his voice sounding demonic. </p><p>Those words were enough to have witnessed their life flash through their eyes. The killing intent Inuyasha was releasing on them was too much for them that they ended up releasing their bowels. </p><p>Been tired of waiting, Inuyasha charged the thugs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Moments earlier-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Soifon and her two partners are running jumping on rooftops, looking for clues of the individual responsible for the burst. Then her small team felt the pressure again, and it wasn't as spread out as before, but the heat was incredible. </p><p>Her team followed the spiritual pressure and after a few minutes, stopped at a rooftop. What her team saw shocked them beyond belief. They didn't think they would find the individual so soon, but they did it. And his fiery appearance ended up instilling fear in her team while it ended up making her aroused. She could tell that the being was incredibly handsome despite looking so terrifying. She heard people say, "Is he the fire god?" "Are we finally blessed with the presence of the fire god?" She knew she cannot engage this individual, knowing that taking on a possible god is suicide. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Present-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha charged at Gumo and punched him in the gut. Gumo yelled in pain as he was disintegrated into flames. Gumo was killed in one punch. Inuyasha charged the other thugs, holding back enough to knock them out one by one. Eventually, only one thug remained. The last thug fell to his knees, clapped his hands together and started to beg, "Please have mercy, Kami-sama!" Inuyasha stood still in front of the thug. </p><p><strong>"Did you just ask for mercy?"</strong> Inuyasha asked, disgusted by the thug. "Yes, Kami-sama! Please?!" The thug replied, fearfully. <strong>"Did you kill innocent people before? Did they ask for mercy? Did the women you raped ask for mercy?"</strong> Inuyasha asked the thug. The thug said yes to each question, his heart dropping after every answer. <strong>"If you didn't show them mercy, what makes you think I'll show you mercy!?"</strong> Inuyasha yelled at the thug. </p><p>The thug bowed to Inuyasha's feet, begging him, "I'm sorry, Kami-sama!" The thug replied.<strong> "First off, I'm not Kami. Second, it isn't me you should apologize to, it's them."</strong> Inuyasha said, pointing to the forming crowd of civilians. </p><p>Inuyasha turned to them. <strong>"The fate of these scum are in your hands. Do what you wish with them."</strong> Inuyasha said before standing near Yuma. <strong>"Let's leave."</strong> He said, with Yuma nodding. Inuyasha created a smoke ball in his right hand and threw it at his and Yuma's feet. It enveloped them in a smokescreen. Once it cleared, they disappeared. </p><p>The crowd cheered, kept saying "Fire god" over and over. They charged the thugs and started to beat the crap out of them. </p><p>While the beating was going on, Soifon and her team were trying to collect their thoughts at what they witnessed. "Is he really a threat?" One of her colleagues asked. "Didn't you just witness what he did?!" Soifon yelled at him. "I know, he is quite powerful. But listen, he killed Gumo, who we kept getting reports of him causing trouble. He also spared the other thugs and left their fate to the civilians. And from the time we got here, it looked like it was Gumo who started all this, considering his reputation and was unfortunate enough to have encountered a possible god." The ninja explained his reasoning. </p><p>Soifon replied, "Good observation, I can't disagree with what you have said. But this is still troubled news and we must notify Lady Yoruichi immediately." "Yes, ma'am!" The ninjas replied, making their way back to HQ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-75th district, abandoned apartment-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Inside, we see Inuyasha in his human form, looking out the window, making sure they weren't followed. Yuma was sitting in a chair, quiet. They have not uttered a word to each other after what happened. </p><p>Then Yuma broke the silence, "Are you a soul reaper?" She asked. He replied, "No. Not yet anyway." </p><p>"Then what was that? What were all those flames?" Yuma asked. Inuyasha left the window. He grabbed a chair and put it in front of her and sat down. </p><p>"I am not human, Yuma. In my past life, I wasn't human back then either. I'm a... youkai." He responded. </p><p>"What? How? I know Youkai with human bodies have features that show they're demons, but you look like a completely normal human!" Yuma said, baffled. </p><p>"Unlike the other Youkai, I can disguise my demonic appearance and appear human." He said. </p><p>"Well, if we're supposed to trust each other, we can't have secrets between us. Now let me see the real you Inuyasha." Yuma said strictly. </p><p>"Even if it could change the way you see me?" He asked. "I won't see you any differently. I promise." She replied. </p><p>"*sigh*, here goes." He transformed into his true appearance. Yuma's reaction could be described in one word: starstruck. </p><p>She has never seen such a beautiful man in her life. The silver hair was shining in the afternoon sunlight, the purple stripes on his face accentuated his features, the claws and especially dog ears and fluffy dog tail. </p><p>Inuyasha started to get nervous as he got no response from Yuma. Then all of a sudden, he felt soothing sensations on his ears. He realized she's rubbing his ears. The feeling was so good he closed his eyes and started purring. While purring, he wagged his tail as well as started tapping his foot repeatedly. Yuma giggled at his dog like behavior. The giggle brought him to his senses and he grabbed her hands from his ears. "Please don't do that." He told Yuma. </p><p>"Come on, not my fault you got cute ears." She replied smiling. "Cute? You're not freaked out about this?" He asked shocked. </p><p>"Of course not. In fact, I like this side of you." She said smiling. He smiled, "thanks." He didn't realize he wagged his tail. </p><p>Then the smell of food hit their noses. Looking out the window, they notice a huge variety of food. </p><p>"It's time for some lunch!" Yuma yelled in excitement. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-2nd division barracks-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>The second division captain kept her completed paperwork for today. She got a burst of energy from nowhere this morning, so she used it on her paperwork. She hears a knock on her door. </p><p>"Come in!" She tells the visitor. Sitting down, she saw Soifon is back with her team. "Your report?" </p><p>"We did as you said and were looking for clues as to where the individual might be. The individual released the pressure again and we followed it to the source." Soifon paused to let the information sink in. </p><p>"Upon arrival, we found the individual, but his appearance is not what you would expect. He was a male, wearing a white hakama and brown pants. But his hands, eyes, feet and hair were made of pure flames. He moved so fast, we couldn't see him. He managed to kill a bandit in one punch. He knocked the remaining 19 bandits. The civilians watching the whole ordeal called him 'fire god.' Is he really?" Soifon finished. </p><p>"I see. Anything else?" Yoruichi asked, already bewildered by the report. "We think he's a neutral threat, will only attack if attacked. We'll keep track of him to see if he can further fortify his threat level." Soifon informed. </p><p>"Alright, you're dismissed. Report to me the final conclusion on his threat level once finalised." "Yes, Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon replied before she and her team left. </p><p>Yoruichi looks at the clock. "Almost time for the afternoon captain's meeting." </p><p>She gets up and grabs her captain's haori. After doing so, makes her way to the meeting hall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Captain's hall-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back fellow captains." Yamamoto greeted the captains. He heard them go through protocol, on what the status of the Seireitei is and the status of their duties. The only one left was second division captain Shihouen. </p><p>"Have you learned anything of the spiritual pressure, captain Shihouen?" Yamamoto asked. </p><p>"I have. The individual who owns the spiritual pressure was spotted, but fled before they could be captured." Some chuckles could be heard because of the failed capture. "The individual was a Male, wearing a white hakama and brown pants, but the remaining features are rather unsettling. His eyes, hair, hands and feet were pure flames. Although brief, he dispatched 20 crooks in a manner of seconds. He managed to kill a bandit leader with a single punch throughout that ordeal. He then casted a smokescreen before fleeing, suppressing his pressure. The crowd watching him kept calling him Fire god." Yoruichi finished her report. The room became silent. </p><p>"A fire god? Seriously? What's up with people nowadays?" Captain Hirako said tiredly. </p><p>"Hand me the spiritual book." Yamamoto commanded his lieutenant. The lieutenant handed him the book. </p><p>"What's so special about the book, old man? Captain Koryaku asked in a relaxed manner.</p><p>"This book contains information about spiritual beings that live in this world, including elemental gods." Yamamoto said. This information made everyone's eyes widen. </p><p>"The gods have a personal name unique to them. They're the only ones in the universe to possess this name. If the man truly is a Fire God, he should go by this name." Yamamoto looks at the page of the Fire god. </p><p>"If he is the Fire god, he goes by the name Inuyasha Taisho." Yamamoto said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Abandoned apartment, nighttime-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha lies down on the floor with Yuma snuggled into his chest. Yuma asked, "Have you ever fallen in love?" He replied, "Yes. In my past life." He looks at her, she's expecting more details. "It was a human girl named Kagome. She looked human, but she is actually a priestess. Strong enough to take out other demons. She was such a kindhearted girl that managed to turn crooks into proper people just by talking to them. She is by far the most purest girl I've ever met." He said. Yuma looked at him and smiled, although her eyes were watered. "Do you think you'll see her again?" She asked. "Let me tell you something. In my past life, there was a magic well that sends you 750 years into the future. She is from that time, 750 years from now. I heard that as shinigami, we can visit the land of the living in artificial bodies. I might surprise her then." He replied. Yuma looked stunned. "You think she can wait 750 years for you?" She asked, still not believing it. "Yes. And if she passes through the well back to her time, I think she'll be seeing me in a year or two from her perspective. But it will be worth it. Why ask me such a thing?" Yuma hugged him tightly, "I heard that if want it bad enough, you could talk to the person you truly love through a dream if you make a subconscious wish about it. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Yuma said before closing her eyes. </p><p>"Goodnight." Inuyasha thought about what Yuma told him and decided to try it. <em>"I wish to see Kagome again."</em> He then felt being lifted and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Feudal Era-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>Inside Kaede's village and in her hut, we see the rest of the inu gang sleeping. The entire village mourned Inuyasha's death that took place a couple days ago and gave him a funeral. </p><p>Kagome barely smiled anymore. Ever since Inuyasha died, she felt her world fall apart. She cried herself to sleep at night, hugging his kimono, which she used as a blanket. </p><p>She feels herself being lifted and hit with a shining bright light. She opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Dream World-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha and Kagome are looking at each other. Kagome ran towards him, "Inuyasha!" She crashed into him, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, "I've missed you Kagome." They both cried tears of joy. Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a kiss, which he gladly returned. They continue making out for what felt like hours but let go due to lack of oxygen. </p><p>They sit down, Kagome on his lap. "How is this possible, I thought you died." He replied, "I did, but I was able to contact you from the afterlife." "You're in heaven?" She asks hopefully. "You could say that." He replied. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks angrily. He said quickly, "Wait, I think I can show you." </p><p>The surroundings changed to the apartment he was in. Kagome sat up and looked out the window. "Oh my god. This is heaven?" She asked in disgust. "Unfortunately yeah. It goes by the name soul society." He proceeds to tell Kagome of all the changes that occurred to him and other stuff. </p><p>"Okay, I think I get everything now. But a few questions. One, who is that?" She asks suspiciously, pointing at the sleeping forms of Yuma and himself. </p><p>"That's Yuma, the friend I told you about." He said. "Why the cuddling?" She asks. "No fireplace." He replied. </p><p>Kagome looks at the girl once more. Sensing Yuma's aura, she realized something, <em>"Yuma has feelings for him. Oh boy, I didn't think I'd have to tell him now."</em> Kagome faces Inuyasha and asks him, "Do you like her?" </p><p>"W-what?!" Inuyasha asked, blushing. Kagome repeated her question. "A-as a friend, yes." He replied, blushing. "I mean more than a friend, Inuyasha?" She asks him. "Okay, maybe I do like her as more than a friend. But you are the one for me." He told Kagome. "I know. That's why I decided to share you." She said, wait what? "Huh?! You want to share me? *kag nods* But why did you sit me before?" He asked, "because I didn't approve the other girl." She replied. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asks. "Yes, you can get any other girl to join the harem as long as I approve them. Judging by how you met Yuma, I can tell you'll have a nice harem with caring women." She replied. "Wow, I didn't expect that at all." </p><p>"Now, can you show me your new demon appearance?" Kagome asks with puppy dog eyes. Sighing, Inuyasha dropped his human disguise. Kagome was shocked. She didn't think he could get anymore handsome. </p><p>Kagome pulls inuyasha into a kiss. "Can't wait, I want you to mate me. Make me yours." The dream world changed into a regular house and pushed Inuyasha on to the bed. </p><p>Kagome removed her school uniform, leaving on her bra and panties. She straddles Inuyasha and removes his hakama, leaving his chest bare, before going to make out again. As they made out, Kagome moved one of her hands to one of his ears, caressing them as they made out. </p><p>Inuyasha purred loudly and switched positions, leaving him on top. He pulls Kagome up for a kiss while sneaking a hand behind her to undo the bra. After he undid her bra, he tossed it aside and pushed her down to the bed. He paused to admire her cute C cup breasts. "Don't stare! Start sucking them already!" She demanded.</p><p>He dove to her right tit and started sucking on her nipple, making her wet and moan. He started squeezing her other breast with his free hand, making her moan louder. He alternated between her tits, driving her wild. "No more foreplay. Fuck me already!" She yelled at him. </p><p>He got up and went to remove her panties. After doing so, he sees her snatch is incredibly wet. He positions his hard dick at her entrance, "You ready?" He asked. She nodded. He slowly pushed himself in until he felt the barrier. "Here I go." He said and thrusts inside her. </p><p>"AAAHH!" It was painful. He didn't move from within her, but got closer to her face to kiss away the tears. "Let me know when to move, love." She nodded. After a few minutes, she gave the green light and he started to thrust into her again. Gone with the pain, now full of pleasure. "Oh, Inuyasha," She moans as he fucks her. He was close. </p><p>"Kagome, I'm about to cum," he told her. "Me too, let's do it together," She replied. After a few more minutes, they reach their climax. </p><p>"INUYASHA!" </p><p>"KAGOME!" </p><p>As he came inside her, he bit her right collar, causing Kagome to moan louder and prolong her orgasm. After their orgasms, Inuyasha pulls out and lies on the bed. Kagome snuggles into him. </p><p>"You promise to see me in the future?" She asks with hope. "Of course I will. I love you Kagome." She replied, "I love you too." They share a goodnight kiss before going to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Please share this story with people you believe will like it, thank you. And I apologize if the lemon is not that great, it's my first time, no pun intended, writing one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonabski</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We'll be seeing Bonabski soon. Is Yuma's sister okay? What about the Fire God? And what's bothering Yuma?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!</p><p>Warning: Lemon! Skip if you're not interested.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome wakes up from what she believed was the best dream she ever had. She gets up and looks at the others. She sees Sango about to leave. "Where you going Sango?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. </p><p>"I'm going to the nearby hot springs. You want to join me?" Sango asks. "Sure, let me get ready real quick." Kagome grabbed her necessary stuff before leaving. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Hot Spring-</strong>  </p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Sango sigh as they feel all their tense muscles loosen up in the hot spring. Sango noticed something on Kagome's right shoulder. "What's that on your right shoulder, Kag?" Sango asked. "Huh?" Kagome looks at her shoulder to see if anything is wrong. Then she noticed a mark on her shoulder, a silver crescent moon with a purple stripe on each side and a fiery pattern tiara above the moon. She sees a form of ancient writing in the gap of the moon, but she can't read it. </p><p>Sango got closer to Kagome to look at it. She recognized it instantly. "What is it Sango?" Kagome asked her friend. "It's a mate mark, specifically Inuyasha's mate mark." She said smiling. "Oh my god." Kagome cried tears of joy, realizing the dream was real. </p><p>"There's something off about it though." Sango said. "What's off about it?" Kagome panicked a little. Sango explained, "Mate marks have unique designs depending on the demon. But rarely do they have a crown on the mate mark. The crown signifies that the male and female agreed to build a harem, with the female just marked being the matriarch of the harem. Odd." Kagome blushed at the meaning now. "A mating is done through sex but Inuyasha is- why are you blushing Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. </p><p>Kagome explained, "I had a dream where Inuyasha contacted me from the afterlife telling me he'll see me in my time after a year or two, then we mated. I woke up and thought it was a dream, but judging by the mark, turns out it wasn't." She had a truly happy expression on her face. </p><p>Sango couldn't help but feel jealous. Who the hell is capable of showing their love while dead? "I'm happy for you Kags. I hope you reunite with him soon enough." Sango tells her, "I hope so, too. Thanks Sango." Kagome said, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-2nd division barracks-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>We see Yoruichi at her desk, looking at the file regarding the Fire god. She was surprised to learn that no one must know his name besides lieutenants, captains, the royal clan heads and other captain level soul reapers. If she guessed correctly, this person might soon come to the academy. She has a decent chance of finding him there. To learn that the gods are not threats unless threatened and generally friendly was another surprise. They have all been tasked with making sure he joins one of the 13 squads. </p><p>"Uggghhhh!" Yoruichi groaned in frustration, "Why the hell is this guy so hard to find? I swear the paperwork doubled ever since he showed up." Yoruichi leaned back and looked out her window, trying to calm down. Then she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. </p><p>The person who knocked was a messenger. Judging by his uniform, he's a noble family messenger. "The Shihouen family has requested your presence, lady Shihouen." The messenger told her. She replied, "For what?" The messenger replied, "Regarding matters of the clan. They didn't tell me more than that." Yoruichi sighed, "Alright, I will meet with them soon." The messenger left. "What do they want now?" </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Abandoned Apartment-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha opens his eyes after a good night's rest. He smiled, happy to see Kagome once more and mark her. He couldn't be happier. And he had one person to thank. He looked towards Yuma, sleeping on his chest, enveloping him in her arms and legs. He lifts his hand and starts rubbing her head. She sighed in her sleep. This went on for 10 minutes before she started to wake up. </p><p>She opens her eyes and yawns before looking at Inuyasha. She gets lost looking into his eyes. She blushed, realizing he was rubbing her head. Her blush got darker at his smirk. He said, "Good morning." She replied, "Good morning. What's gotten you in a happy mood?" He told her, "I tried the rumor last night. It worked. I was able to see Kagome again. Thank you." </p><p>Yuma's heart broke hearing the girl's name. She sits up and looks away, "I'm happy for you." Inuyasha made Kagome cry multiple times so he knew immediately Yuma was going to breakdown. Sitting up as well, he asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yuma said, "It's nothing." He replied, "Bullshit. It will get worse if you don't talk about it." "You want me to talk about it? Fine." She replied angrily. "I nearly lose my lose my life, then suddenly saved by the most handsome man I've ever seen, end up falling in love with him in a matter of days, but he has the love of his life waiting for him for nearly a thousand years! There, happy?!" She said, facing him with tears falling down her face. </p><p>Inuyasha was shocked, he knew she liked him, but he didn't think it was this deep, and did not expect such a heartfelt confession. He held her by her shoulders, making her blush, he told her, "I showed Kagome what's happening in the afterlife and told her of my changes. While showing her the soul society, she saw you and wanted to learn more about you. And guess what? She doesn't mind sharing me." Yuma then registered what he was saying, "Wait, she doesn't mind sharing?" He nodded, then pulled her by the shoulders into a kiss. It threw her off guard but she accepted the kiss and returned it with so much enthusiasm, happy to be in a relationship with him and possibly other women. If Yuma could, she would kiss him forever. </p><p>They both released from the kiss and looked at each other. Yuma giggled before hugging him. "I take it you want to join my harem? God I sound like a pervert." Inuyasha tells her. Yuma replied, "Yes I do. I don't care which other woman joins the harem, as long as you promise to love me." He promised, "I will love you and any other girl in the harem equally." She smiled, then said, "Good. Now let's make it official." </p><p>*Lemon begins*</p><p>Yuma pushed Inuyasha to the floor and straddled him. After straddling him, she started kissing him while trying to remove his hakama. He helped remove the hakama and slid it off his shoulders. </p><p>Yuma stopped kissing him so she could remove her kimono. After removing it, her C cup breasts were free, and her nipples hard. She went back to kissing him. She licked his mouth, begging for access, which he granted. As they continue the tongue battle, he groped her breasts, making her moan into the kiss. He started squeezing her nipples, making her let go of his mouth to moan in pleasure while rolling her head back. </p><p>He sat up and started sucking her nipples. Starting with her left boob while groping and massaging her right one. "Ohhhh yesss, suck harder!" Yuma said. He indeed sucked harder. He alternated between sucking her nipples and groping them, sending her over the edge and causing her to grind herself against him. </p><p>He switched positions and kept her on the floor while he was on top of her. "Please be gentle." She tells him. "I will." He reassured. He removed her kimono bottoms and was granted with the sight of her wet pussy. </p><p>He started kissing the inside of her thighs, slowly going up. Yuma squirmed, the feather kisses on her legs being a foreign feeling. Once he reached high enough, instead of going towards her pussy, he went above it, kissing her waistline. He eventually reached her other leg and gave it the same treatment. The pleasure caused her to moan a little and made her pussy wetter, to the point that it started to make a puddle of her juices on the floor. As he neared her pussy, he kissed all the places around her pussy lips, making her moan in frustration at the teasing. Then he kissed her pussy lips, sending jolts of pleasure through her. He left feather kisses on her pussy lips for a few moments to edge her further. </p><p>Then he inserted his tongue inside her pussy, making her squeak unexpectedly, which he thought was cute. With his tongue inside, he explored all around her pussy, loving the taste of her juices. "Ohhhh!" Yuma loved the way he was using his tongue, it was getting her closer to her climax. After exploring enough, the dog demon found what he was looking for: her clit. He assaulted her clit with his tongue, swallowing any juices she ended up leaking. The pleasure was too much for her, causing her to reach her climax. "I'M CUMMING!" she said and came into Inuyasha's mouth. He sucked at her pussy, drinking her fluids as he licks the interiors of her pussy. The constant licking is prolonging her orgasm, giving Inuyasha more to eat out. After 5 minutes of cumming, she finally stops. </p><p>"Please fuck me, Inuyasha!" She begged. He positioned himself at her entrance, "Here I go." He said, slowly going inside her. He reached her barrier. He looked at her, and saw her nod. He pushed threw the barrier, making Yuma grunt in pain. He stayed still while inside her, waiting for her pain to pass. She signaled that he can continue. He slowly starts getting out and going back inside her, Yuma moaned from the pain and pleasure, which soon turned into pleasure. Yuma was moaning nonstop, and Inuyasha started moaning as well. </p><p>"I'm getting close, Yuma." He warned. "Inside, come inside me!" Yuma told him. Inuyasha sped up his thrusts, and Yuma did what she could to meet his every thrust. He thrusted a few more times and they both reached their climax. "INUYASHA!" "YUMA!" Yuma came all over his cock while Inuyasha came inside her. As he was cumming inside her, he bit down on her neck, giving Yuma another orgasm and causing the mate mark to appear on her right shoulder. It looks Kagome's mark, but the only difference is Yuma's mark has a fiery circle, unlike Kagome's fiery tiara. </p><p>*Lemon ends* </p><p>He falls face first into her chest, using her boobs as pillows while still inside her. Yuma encircled her arms around him, trying to smother him into her rack. "Can we rest here a bit before leaving?" She asked her new lover tiredly. "Yeah, let's do that." Inuyasha agreed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Shihouen Clan meeting room-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Here we see Yoruichi sitting in front of her parents. Her dad is wearing a white kimono with a grey hakama underneath. Appearance wise, he has dark skin and golden eyes, much like her and most of the clan, but has midnight blue hair and has a serious expression on his face. His name is Cedric Shihouen. </p><p>Her mother, Velania Shihouen, looks like an older version of Yoruichi. Her mother is wearing a full sleeve purple kimono, with a few sparkles here and there, wearing a smile on her face. </p><p>"Hello Mom! Dad! How are you doing? What stupidity has the council come up with today?" Yoruichi said, happily. </p><p>Velania replied, "We're doing well dear, thank you. As for the stupidity the council brought up..." Velania looked at Cedric to continue. "The council received a contract from the Omaeda clan for a political marriage." He completed.</p><p>"WHAT?!?!" Yoruichi was bewildered. Cedric immediately continued his next set of points, "They were about to accept it, but we managed to give you some time before they accept it." </p><p>Yoruichi calmed down a little from that. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again, "How much time, exactly?" Velania replied, "One year. They managed to convince the Omaeda clan to wait that whole year for your response, but if you don't have anything by then, they'll move on into the marriage." </p><p>"UGH! How do I get out of this?!" Yoruichi asked frustratingly. Cedric smiled, "We know you wouldn't marry someone unless it's out of love. You have a whole year to find someone. I have a gut feeling whomever you fall for will be quite the fellow." </p><p>"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. I gotta go now. I need to think about this." Yoruichi left the room, leaving her parents there alone. Velania looked at him, "Do you actually believe she will find this " gem" of a person?" </p><p>Cedric replied while smiling, "Absolutely. I have a burning feeling in my gut about it. And my gut has never failed me." </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Local bar-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>"So, let me get this straight. You are being forced into a political marriage, but they gave you a year before they force the wedding. You have this whole year to find someone you will fall in love with, therefore finding him and entering a relationship with him will make the contract void since you're taken. Is that right?" Another soul reaper is sitting opposite Yoruichi at a table for two, drinking some Saké. He had shoulder length blond hair and grey eyes, along with a lazy but jolly expression on his face. He is Kisuke Urahara, her third seat. </p><p>"Yes, you hit the nail on the head." Yoruichi replied. "So who is the unlucky guy? Have you had your eye on anyone?" Kisuke asked. "Not a single one. But I can't think about this with the Fire God nonsense going around the place." She replied, then kicked him underneath the table for the insult. "Ouch! Someone's fiesty." He replied, rubbing his aching shin. </p><p>"Anyway, let's drink to you finding your love." He said. "Cheers to love." They both drink their Sakés. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-70th District-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>We see our infamous disguised dog demon walking with his new harem member towards the building where Bonabski's human trafficking schemes are taking place. "What's your sister's name and what does she look like?" Inuyasha asked Yuma. She said, "Her name is Yuki and she has long black hair reaching her upper back. And she has brown eyes. She is also appears to be a five year old."</p><p>"Okay. Hide in that abandoned shack there. I'll come looking for you with your sister." Inuyasha told her. Yuma pulled him in for a kiss, then said, "Be careful." He nodded, then made his way toward the building. </p><p>Today is the day Bonabski's human trafficking schemes come to an end. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the end of the new chapter. I'm sorry for the big break during updates. I think I warned you before that my IRL schedule is quite hectic so I don't know how often I will update this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Destroy the Human Trafficking Ring pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part one of the "Destroy Human Trafficking" arc.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to make these bits as long as possible to make things interesting. Enjoy the read and please comment down your thoughts on the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha approached Bonabski's hideout, which is nothing more than a two-story house. He did notice a bunch of people guarding the place: 10 on the ground guarding the entrance armed with swords, and 9 on top and around the building armed with muskets. </p><p>Looking at the entrance, he saw the guards letting in some people, most of which were wearing fancy and expensive clothing. Probably nobles. Inuyasha perched himself on another rooftop and observed Bonabski's building for 30 minutes. By the time 30 minutes passed, 50 people have entered, all wearing fancy clothing. No one stepped out either and looking at the house, 50 people cannot fit in there. "There must be a secret passage leading to the captive girls." Inuyasha concludes. </p><p>Having observed enough, he leaps to the rooftop and knocks out the guard there before he could react. Inuyasha then hears fireworks being lit nearby. While he heard them, his eyes landed on the musket. He got an idea. The fireworks are a perfect cover to fire the musket. He grabbed it and searched the knocked out guard for ammo. He found 7 musket cartridges. Counting them along with the cartridge loaded into the musket gives him 8 shots. </p><p>Inuyasha leaped onto another rooftop so he could have a clear vantage point of the guards. He never used a musket before, but remembering how he saw people use them against Jakotsu gave him all the steps he needed. He aimed at one guard's head and waited for a firework to explode. A firework blew up. Inuyasha fired. One down, 7 to go. Recalling the reload, he opened the pan. Then he took out the next cartridge, bit off the top cover and poured some of the gunpowder into the pan. After that, he closed the pan and poured the rest of the powder into the barrel. He pulled out from underneath the barrel its ramrod. Using that, he pushed the powder further into the musket barrel, three consecutive smacks with the ramrod before putting it back. Next, he cocked the musket by pulling the hammer back and aimed it at the next head. Next firework blew up, another shot fired. </p><p>Inuyasha repeated the process until all the guards equipped with muskets were killed. Besides the house entrance, every other part outside the house was unguarded. He jumped back on Bonabski's rooftop and looted the now dead guards for more ammunition. <em><strong>"You like the musket now, eh?"</strong></em> Tsunreiga asked amusingly. <em>"Yes, but I still prefer a sword. Besides, this thing takes too long to reload."</em> Inuyasha replied back. Hoisting the musket on his shoulder, he looked for a window to climb in. Finally found a window. He slowly opened it and jumped in. </p><p>Inuyasha looked around the place and found more of Bonabski's goons roaming about. One of the goons is nearing his location. Thinking fast, he jumped to the ceiling and held himself there, thanks to the claws he brought out. Clinging to the ceiling on all fours, he waited until the guy was right underneath him. The goon now close enough, the former half-demon released himself from the ceiling, landing silently behind him and choking him until the guard passed out. </p><p>Then he noticed that this guard was holding a smaller version of the musket. It was brown with a silver hammer with a piece of flint stuck to it, pan rod and barrel. <em><strong>"That's a flintlock pistol. Same principle as the musket, but quicker and easier to carry. Good for range. You want this toy?"</strong></em> Tsunreiga asks his counterpart. <em>"Yeah, I'm swapping the musket for this one."</em> Inuyasha replied. </p><p>After swapping the musket for the flintlock pistol, Inuyasha continued looking for the secret entrance. He reached an open hall where the main entrance into the building was seen. He saw another noble enter and there was a guard escorting him somewhere, probably the secret entrance. Inuyasha follows them. </p><p>After a minute of walking, or in Inuyasha's case, overhead crawling, they stopped in front of a plant. The guard moved the plant aside and pressed the wooden planks on the plant's former position in a certain order before the secret door opened. The noble went through and the goon shut the door. The guard was about to go back to his patrol when he felt a barrel pointed to the back of his head. </p><p><strong>"Do not make a single sound. Type in the combination to the secret door or else I'll blow your head off. The fireworks are a good cover for that."</strong> Inuyasha said in his demonic voice. The guard was terrified and obeyed the fiery being's command. Doing the combination, the secret door opened again, <strong>"Someone finally listened."</strong> Inuyasha said before knocking the guard out. Inuyasha holstered his gun and dragged the knocked out guard with him into the entrance. At the rate the nobles are coming in, it's not a good idea to obviously leave a body behind. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-2nd Division, Captain's Office-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>While Yoruichi was glaring at her paperwork like it did her personal harm, Soifon popped into her office, "Bonabski is starting the auction!" Yoruichi replied, "Geadvantageishment force ready for infiltration. Time Bonabski's taken care of, once and for all!" </p><p>Yoruichi starts flash stepping her way to Bonabski's hideout, Soifon's squad soon followed. Little did they know of the surprise guest waiting for them at the hideout. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-10 minutes later-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>After arriving at the hideout, Yoruichi, Soifon and 10 of the punishment force arrived, perching themselves on rooftops of buildings neighbouring Bonabski's hideout. As Yoruichi and her squad observe the building, they noticed a black haired man readying a musket and aiming it at one of the guards of the building. </p><p>Soifon noticed him, then asked,"Should we stop him, Lady Yoruichi?" Yoruichi replied, "No, we'll use him to our advantage. We'll see how good Bonabski's defences are." Then the fireworks went off, giving Yoruichi and Soifon a clear view of his face. They couldn't believe a man that beautiful existed; wavy black hair, young face, tall with broad shoulders, but what they found the most beautiful were his golden eyes. They seem to glow in the dark and no one else, besides the Shihouen clan, possessed golden eyes. And his eyes have a fiery hue to it. They saw him time his musket shots to the fireworks so no one would figure out he was shooting. </p><p>They saw him loot the bodies and enter the building. They followed him inside and saw him find the secret entrance within minutes. When they heard his demonic voice, chills went through their spines, and Soifon felt familiarity along with the chill, "This voice, I've heard it before. The Fire God a few days back spoke in an identical voice." Soifon bringing that up made her recall the outfit the Fire God wore, which the handsome youth seems to be wearing as well. Yoruichi realized that the same voice, same outfit, could they have found the fire god in disguise? The entrance now opened, Yoruichi and Soifon went in, leaving the other punishment force ninjas to deal with the crooks inside. </p><p>Inuyasha entered a room, where a girl is gagged and tied to a chair surrounded by 15 guys. They didn't notice him since they're distracted by the girl so he slowly walked towards them, with a certain cat and her fan observing him. </p><p>He signaled the girl to be quiet, with a shushing motion with his fingers. Once he was close enough, Inuyasha punched a thug's leg up before smacking him to the ground with his elbow knocking him out. </p><p>"It's an intruder! Get him!" One of the thugs said before charging him. The thug tried to hit Inuyasha with a right hook, but he parried it away and smacked both of the thug's ears, stunning him. Inuyasha did a roundhouse kick to knock him out. </p><p>Two more guys charged him. One if them tried punching him with all his might but Inuyasha redirected it to the second guy charging him, knocking him out. The thug was surprised at what happened but couldn't think more on it because he was punched in the jaw, hard. Knocked out as well. </p><p>"Can you please hurry up? I have some gunpowder to put in your boss' head." Inuyasha said boringly. </p><p>This triggered them so all remain 12 charged him. As they charged, time seemed to slow down. Not thinking much about it, he charged the thugs, hitting them one by one, in areas that guaranteed a knockout. After knocking them all out, he approached the girl and undid her bindings. </p><p>Yoruichi and Soifon were impressed with the way he handled the thugs without any effort. He was obviously lieutenant level. When they heard him speak normally, they could feel their hearts skip a beat. </p><p>Inuyasha undid the bindings and told the girl to stay still. He turned around and pulled out two flintlock pistols and aimed it at the open doorway he entered from, "Alright you cat and bee loving wenches. Step out before I pull the trigger." He warned his stalkers. </p><p>The girls were shocked that they were made, which was a first time in centuries. Yoruichi signaled Soifon to hide above the mats in the ceiling. Soifon nodded and went into the ceiling from her location. </p><p>Yoruichi stepped out, "I'm impressed. It's been centuries since someone was able to find out we were following them." She said, entering her teasing and playful persona. </p><p>Inuyasha didn't expect to see another beautiful woman. He could tell this woman definitely exercises. And her revealing uniform is not helping. He focused on the topic, "Where is the other wench? Who are you and why are you wenches and your ten other shinigami friends here?" </p><p><em>"He knew he was followed this whole time?!"</em> "My, my. So many questions, dear boy. As for the other girl, I told her to stay back while I handle you. And don't you think you should introduce yourself before getting the other person's name?," She asked teasingly. </p><p>"...Inuyasha Taisho. And you are?" He asked. When he said his name, Yoruichi's suspicions were confirmed. "Nice, a sexy name along with a sexy boy. I like it. I'm Yoruichi Shihouen.," she replied flirtatiously. </p><p>Inuyasha was taken back at the response. <em>"If the woman is going to flirt in every conversation, I'm going to get a major headache. Time for me to have some fun,"</em> "I can say the same thing for you, but if you continue, I won't be able to stop myself. So don't get any ideas.," he replied with his signature smirk. He signaled the girl he freed to leave for the exit as he spoke to Yoruichi.</p><p>Yoruichi was thrown off. Whoever she teased, they always shut up and get embarrassed. But this guy just teased back, making her all the more horny. When someone does tease her back, she's much more motivated to tease them. And his smirk isn't helping. "Hahaha. I might continue teasing you then, so I can see what you're hiding under those baggy clothes.," she said while taking a few steps closer. </p><p>Inuyasha liked this woman and how she's playing with the teasing. Deciding to double down, he closed the remaining few feet between them. When Yoruichi blinked, he was suddenly in front of her, both flintlock barrels under her chin. She gasped at his speed and the cold metal pressing against her skin, but didn't move. Using the barrels, he adjusted her head to look at him. She realized he is a full head taller than her. "You really are enjoying this, you horny kitty.," he said with a soft tone, aware from her scent how horny she was getting. He still had the smirk on his face. </p><p>"What can I say? Men like you are hard to find.," she replied with the suspicious sound of purring. He didn't cock his flintlocks yet and judging by the fact that she's turned on by having these barrels pointed at her, he tried something. He cocked the pistols and thought of Yoruichi's reaction. Her eyes widened of course with a bit of fear, but she got even more horny and started purring louder. "My, my. A cat is turned on by putting her life at risk.," he replied while lightly chuckling. He started growling lowly and lowered his head towards her's, making her purr loud enough to make it obvious. Their lips about to connect but Inuyasha stopped by whispering, with is breath touching her lips, "I would kiss you. But that's not what I came here to do." </p><p>Yoruichi opened her eyes, grinning at him, "Then why did you come here?," she asked, still purring but at a lower volume. "I have to save a friend from this place. But doing this gave me the opportunity to end the whole operation. So that's why I'm here: to put an end to the Human trafficking here and free the captives.," he replied in a whispered tone. </p><p>"How about a truce? You and your bee in the ceiling will take care of Bonabski while I free the hostages. If I'm done with that, I'll help you take him out, which probably won't happen and the same can be said for you; if you're done, help the hostages. After that, we'll go our separate ways, not speaking of what happened here tonight. I'll even throw in a goodbye kiss before leaving, but it's not guaranteed. Deal?," Inuyasha offered. </p><p>Yoruichi liked the deal so she accepted it, "deal." He smiled, so before leaving, he bopped her nose with his before disappearing. As soon as he disappeared, Yoruichi fell to her knees, panting really hard. Soifon popped out of the ceiling to make sure Yoruichi is alright. </p><p>As for Yoruichi, she's fine but frustrated. Inuyasha made her horny on levels she didn't know existed, and if circumstances were different, they would have made love for weeks nonstop. "Have you heard our conversation, Soifon?," Yoruichi asked. </p><p>"I have. I know about the truce.," Soifon replied. "Good. Give me a minute to catch my breath before we get to work.," Yoruichi told her. "Yes, Lady Yoruichi!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Destroy the Human Trafficking Ring pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the human trafficking arc.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the sixth chapter. After reading, please comment down below your thoughts on the story so far, I would really appreciate it. And please suggest some candidates for Inuyasha's harem. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoruichi and Soifon make their way towards the offices while Inuyasha went looking for the hostages. However, while this was happening, the girls' minds seem to be somewhere else. </p><p>Yoruichi is still horny, frustrated and pissed. We all know the cause of her horny and frustrated states. She is having a mental dialogue with herself, <em>"I can't believe I wanted to whore myself to t-that dog! I should be pissed at him for making be this horny, not at myself for not fucking him there! We barely know each other!,"</em> Yoruichi thought to herself, rationalizing the tense moment she shared with the god. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down somewhat, <em>"Okay, it's just lust. There is nothing between us, and we barely know each other.,"</em> she thought to herself. </p><p>Soifon however, noticed her master's inner turmoil. She was pissed that the man had the audacity to put Yoruichi through that. She wanted to kill him so badly while watching the exchange between him and Yoruichi, but her gut was telling her it was suicide. As she heard him propose the truce, he revealed Soifon's location, confirming her gut feeling. <em>"As soon as we're done with Bonabski, I'm going to kill that bastard for what he did to Lady Yoruichi.,"</em> she thought to herself angrily. </p><p>"We're not going to kill him, Soifon.," Yoruichi said, as though she read Soifon's mind. "Why? Look at what he's putting you through! Besides that, weren't people executed for doing what he did back there?!," she replied back. </p><p>"People were executed for doing something similar to what he did, but there's a difference between him and those people, despite doing the same thing.," Yoruichi replied. Soifon, pissed and curious, asked, "What makes him different?," Yoruichi responded, "The look in the eye says it all. Those people executed were looking at me like a trophy to fuck whenever they wish. While the look is seen in almost every man I meet, those executed decided to act on their urges. Inuyasha, however, looked at me differently. His eyes showed that he sees a woman who isn't worthy of his courtship." </p><p>That response was a shock to Soifon. Yoruichi is known to describe people's personalities down to the tiniest detail by simply looking into their eyes. Some rumors say it was Yoruichi's innate ability, considering the fact that every time she broke down someone's personality, the results were 100% accurate. "Wait, did you say he doesn't see you as a woman he would court?," Soifon asked in disbelief. </p><p>Yoruichi said, "Yes. You can tell by his actions as well. He managed to frustrate me while not doing anything people would consider perverse." Soifon replied, "Who does he think he is! I've never met anyone so arrogant and blind!" Yoruichi smiled at her concern, "While I appreciate your concern, my little bee, he isn't arrogant. Besides what I've described earlier, I saw that he is full of courage, confidence, caring, love and wisdom. He is quite humble as well and knows his priorities. About his love, it looked like he has it directed at someone else. He's doing what he does for that someone, and will go to extreme lengths to make sure it's done." </p><p>Soifon didn't think such a humble man existed. "We're not going to detain him, are we?" Soifon asked, knowing the answer. "Correct, we aren't. Once we let him go after this, I have a feeling we'll meet again in the foreseeable future.," Yoruichi replied, leaving Soifon to contemplate the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Cellar-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha hit the jackpot. Dozens of cells full of women tied up and gagged. The girls were in range of 5 to 25 year olds, in terms of age like appearance. Why the hell they have children here, is making him angry, because he knows why. These people disgusted him. The cellar is patrolled by 15 guards. "Great. Time to knockout some people.," Inuyasha whispered to himself. Sneaking around, he found a lone guard walking towards one of the cells labeled "cell 10." He had his flintlock holstered. He grabbed a woman closest to the cell bars by the neck and had her back against the bars. Once close enough, he put his free hand through the bars and started to molest the woman, pulling her top open and playing with her breasts. She was bound and gagged, so she couldn't fight back or scream. He could hear the muffled screams from the woman while the other women in that cell scooted away, with muffled screams as well. </p><p>Inuyasha got angry immediately. He found the first target. He sneakily approached the thug, looking around make sure the other thugs aren't near. As he got close to the man, he made shushing motions towards the women in the cells near the thug as well as the cell occupied by the molested woman. </p><p>The thug moved his hand from her breasts to her pussy and started fingering her, making her muffled screams louder, "My, you are quite wet down there, aren't you, bitch?," he said, not realizing Inuyasha's behind him. Inuyasha had his pistol out and held by the barrel, aiming to smack the thug in the head with the hilt of the flintlock. Inuyasha attacked, knocking the thug out, which caused him to let the woman go. <em><strong>"Touch the ground, close your eyes, and feel the women's presence.,"</strong></em> Tsunreiga told him. Inuyasha intelligently replied, <em>"What?,"</em> Tsunreiga said, <em><strong>"Just do it!,"</strong> "Keh!,"</em> Inuyasha replied, doing what his sword told him to do. He felt them; 500 women divided between 60 cells. Without thinking, he whispered, "Don't worry. I'm here to save you. Just sit tight and be quiet. I'll free you after I deal with the guards." All the bound women heard his message, they were crying tears of joy, but stopped and started doing what he said. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the half-naked woman, "Hide in the middle of the other girls inside if you don't want the other thugs staring.," he told her. The woman was surprised and grateful that he was keeping eye contact with her, and she did what he told her to do. He moved towards the knocked out guard and lifted his body, looking for a place to hide it. The women in the cells were looking at him in worry, gratitude and...lust?</p><p>Dismissing the thought, he looked for a place to hide the body. Then he noticed the floor was covered with hollow mats. He lifted one up and tossed the thug in there and closed it. He heard another guard approaching, so he hopped to the ceiling and stuck there. The ceiling was high enough that people wouldn't see him there. The guard was walking by and looked at the women. He noticed the half-naked woman and leered at her, but could only see her bare shoulders since the other girls are covering her. While he was leering, Inuyasha chocked him into unconsciousness and tossed him under the floor. As he took each guard out, he looted their cartridges, thinking these people wouldn't be needing them for their nap. </p><p>Inuyasha kept roaming around the room, taking out the armed thugs as he encountered each one, and hiding them under the floor. Clearing the whole room took ten minutes to do. After hiding the last thug, who conveniently had the cell keys, he spoke to the girls, "Alright girls, the crooks are dealt with. I'm coming to untie you girls. It will take a while untying you all myself so I'll need your help freeing the others." </p><p>Inuyasha unlocked the cell he was closest to, which happened to be cell 10. After untying a few, the free girls spread out to untie the remain girls in the cell. He eventually came upon the half-naked woman, so he maintained eye contact and redid her kimono top before moving to untie her. This action didn't go unnoticed by the other women and girls. Once he removed her gag, she asked, "What's your name?," he replied with "Inuyasha. And you are?," she responded, "Aela.," he responded, "Pretty name.," which made her blush. All the girls in the cell were eventually freed so he moved on to the next cell. This whole process took an hour to do. </p><p>They all huddled into following him, while he looked for some sort of exit besides the way he came in, then found a trap door labeled "emergency exit." Before continuing, he turned to them and asked, "Who here is Yuki?," a little hand went up. He motioned for her to come towards him, "Your sister Yuma is waiting for you. She told me where you are. You want to see her?," he asked, to which she nodded. "You all wait here, I need to make sure it's safe to exit." After saying that, he opened it and went in. A minute later he came back, "It leads behind the building, now go go go!," he said motioning for the girls to go one by one. He sped by them to the exit to make sure the thugs weren't there. Coast is clear so each woman got out and ran for their lives, but every time a woman stepped out, they would each thank him by kissing his lips or hugging him or both, the female children simply hugging him before leaving. </p><p>After ten minutes, all the women and female children escaped, leaving him dazed at the amount of hugs and kisses he received. It took Yuki pulling at his pant leg to snap him out of it, "Come on, let's take you to your sister. After that, I need to go back to deal with the one responsible." He lifted her up and went to Yuma's hiding place. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-With Yoruichi and Soifon-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The bee and cat lover make their way to the offices, only to find it empty. "Damn it!," Soifon said. Yoruichi told her to keep it down while pointing at a large viewing window. They got close to it and looked through it. Looking down, the saw tons of nobles sitting in their seats while looking at a stage. Moments later, they see Bonabski walk on stage and towards the podium on the side. </p><p>Bonabski is dressed in a white kimono with a black hakama on the inside. He was a fat man, which is obvious by the size of his belly, and had black hair in a pony tail. Unlike the average fat people, he looked like a Sumo wrestler. He started to speak, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for your patience. We have quite a few ladies available for your purchase today, so keep your septims ready." He was then interrupted by one of his men. Bonabski looked at him with anger before looking back at the audience, "One moment, please.," he said before turning to the guard. </p><p>"What are they talking about?," Soifon asked while whispering. "I can't hear them properly," Yoruichi responded while whispering. </p><p>"They're talking about their lack of stock.," a masculine voice said while whispering.</p><p>When they heard his voice, both jumped while Soifon eeped. Looking at the culprit, it's none other than the fire God, Inuyasha, "Didn't think a tough midget like you could sound so cute.," he told Soifon with a smirk on his face. His comment got the desired reaction, she blushed and stuttered up a storm, "W-w-what? I-I-I do n-not!," she replied embarrassingly. "Then what do you call that response?," he asked cheekily, bending down and bringing his face centimeters away from her face. That's when she noticed how tall he really was, a whopping 6 foot 10"! If he was standing straight, her eyes would be level with his.........moving on. The close proximity was making Soifon's blush 10 times more prominent. Yoruichi looked quite bothered with his interaction with Soifon so she pulled them apart. </p><p>Turning to Inuyasha, "What are you doing here? And what do mean 'lack of stock?'," she asked. "I freed the hostages. All 500 of them. Can't you believe children were there as well? Unbelievable.," Yoruichi and Soifon were impressed. They only separated a little over an hour ago and he finished his job before they could even begin their objective. </p><p>After their little reunion, they shifted their focus onto Bonabski, who seemed outraged. They decided to sneak into the room. Opening the window, they got out and walked on the beams keeping the ceiling of the current room stable. How all of this was hidden under a two-story house, we'll never know. </p><p>"My apologies, ladies and gentlemen! We are experiencing some problems with the stock, so we'll need to postpone the auction-" Bonabski began. "-Indefinitely!," Inuyasha interrupted while dropping on Bonabski, causing him to fall on the stage floor, breaking it. Guards started to fill in as the guilty nobles tried to flee. They couldn't escape and were all knocked out by Yoruichi and Soifon. Gunshots rang as they tried to shoot at the invading trio. Inuyasha dodged and countered with his own pistols, using his demon speed to quickly reload in seconds, making it rival the modern day pistol reload speed. The girls were doing the the same thing except they countered with Kido, specifically Byakurai and Sho by Yoruichi and Soifon respectively. The thugs were nothing to them so they all died in one shot. </p><p>Inuyasha shot the last thug before turning to the final guy, Bonabski. He looked enraged. "YOU! You're the one who saved that Yuma girl aren't you!?," he asked while seething. "Oh really? How could you tell?," Inuyasha replied in a bored tone, while casually reloading his pistols. "I received reports on some golden eyed, black haired freak trying to mess up my business. I thought I caught the attention of the Shihouen Clan, but you're simply an imposter." Bonabski said angrily, but smiling. "I'm not a part of that clan, she is.," Inuyasha replied while pointing at her. </p><p>"If you kill me, Yuma and her little sister will die, after my men had their fun of course.," Bonabski said confidently. Inuyasha knew better. The mate mark helps him realize who's in danger and where. No one else needs to know that. Inuyasha stared at him blankly, which caused Bonabski to feel uneasy. "Next time you bluff, actually bluff.," Inuyasha said before hitting Bonabski hard in the head with the flintlock, knocking him out. </p><p>Inuyasha turned to his ninja allies, "I guess this is where we part ways. It was nice meeting you people. He's all yours.," Inuyasha said while making his way to leave but Yoruichi stopped him, "Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?," she asked with arms crossed. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, thinking about what she's referring to, then he remembered. He owes her a kiss. Putting his sexy smirk back on, he was in front of Yoruichi instantly, bent his neck to the side and kissed her right face cheek featherly before disappearing. He didn't do a simple kiss, however. When he kissed her, he channeled a little youki into his lips and kissed her cheek as light as a feather, making her feel his lips barely on her face for as long as he breaths. There's no way of removing the feeling unless he removes the spell or dies, again. </p><p>He was back in the offices, where he noticed a bunch of maps on the table. Having a closer look, he noticed they are the map of the entire soul society, with labeled districts and labeled human trafficking bases, leading up to the 32nd district. He grabbed a copy before leaving. </p><p>Back with Yoruichi, she was thrown off completely. She didn't expect such a light kiss, or a quick one for that matter. She was expecting a proper, long kiss, <em>"What am I thinking?! Why did I even remind him about it?! I just met him!,"</em> Yoruichi is going through another inner turmoil. Soifon observed what happened between the two, with anger. Or was it jealousy? It was at this time that the other members of the punishment force came in and detained all the knocked out suspects and some were searching the place for any useful information. </p><p>Yoruichi snapped out of her thoughts when one of her men approached her, "Lady Shihouen! We found maps of the entire soul society in Bonabski's office, with other human trafficking locations."</p><p>Yoruichi said, "Take the maps, we'll bust each location one by one and detain those responsible." The ninja asked, "What about the stranger? What do we do with him?," to which she replied, "Leave him be. I have a feeling we'll meet him again soon enough. Also, all of you, make no mention of his appearance here until I say otherwise. Clear?," the ninjas replied, "Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>Taking the map into her hands, she saw all of Bonabski's other locations leading up to the 32nd district. They have a lot of work ahead of them. </p><p> </p><p>-Abandoned Shelter-</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha and Yuma are sitting together by the fire with Yuki on the other end sleeping, using his hakama as a blanket, since she wouldn't let go of him, leaving him topless. We can see Yuma sneaking glances at his bare torso whenever the opportunity arises. They finished dinner moments ago, which was beef stew. Inuyasha managed to snag that, along with other valuables from Bonabski's hideout.</p><p>Yuma started the conversation, "You never told me where you're actually going.," he responded, "I need to be a shinigami, so I am making my way to the academy in the Seireitei.," Yuma was surprised and glad he would put his skills to good use.</p><p>"There's a short cut leading to the academy from the 31st district. Many of the finest shinigami there were born in the poor districts here. While most were recruited, only a couple made it through the 31st district short cut.," Inuyasha didn't expect her to possess this information so he decided to voice it, "Thanks for the information, but how come you know about it? I'd think you would be the last person to know this unless you're interested in being one yourself.," he saw her blush and turn away. He hit the nail on the head, "Wait, you want to be one as well?," he asked in disbelief. "Yes I do. Why, you think I'm not good enough? I'm not fragile, you know!," she responded with a cute pout. Inuyasha calmed her down, "I have nothing against you being one, but you need to be one for the right reason. What's your reason to being a soul reaper?," he asked while looking at her in the eyes, making her blush. "The reason I want to be a Soul Reaper is so I could protect my sister, and anyone else I end up caring about.," she finished while keeping her right hand on his face. "What's your reason?," she asked. "To get strong enough to protect those I care about, and to reunite with Kagome again.," he finished while leaning his face closer. "We'll be shinigami together?," she asked hopefully, with their lips centimeters apart, "Shinigami together.," he responded closing the gap. </p><p>They started making out, wrestling their tongues. While they made out, Yuma sat on his lap with her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha kept his hands on her hips to support her sitting on his lap. They made out for a solid five minutes before separating for air. "I love you.," she said. "I love you, too.," he responded. Then she felt something hard poking her. Looking down, she saw a tent form in his pants. Looking back at him, "I never returned the favor, did I?," she said while pushing him down to the floor, "It is late, but we have time for a quicky.," she said lustfully. </p><p> </p><p>*Lemon begins*</p><p> </p><p>She pulled his pants down to free his member, which was 9 inches long and two inches thick. Yuma started to pump his dick while kissing his balls. After kissing them for a bit, she started to lick and suck on them, relishing in the taste of his flesh. This treatment caused Inuyasha to moan, although he kept it quiet to not wake Yuki. </p><p>After sucking on his balls, she let go of them and started trailing her tongue along the bottom of his shaft all the way to the tip of his cock. She kissed his cock head before going down on his cock. Inuyasha quietly moaned a bit more, which encouraged her to continue. Yuma bobbed her head up and down and slowly kept pushing him down her throat until he is completely enveloped by her throat, making her successfully deepthroat him. Yuma bobbed her head back and forth, using her tongue as well to pleasure his member. It was getting too much for the dog demon. </p><p>"Yuma, I'm gonna blow!," he whispered loudly. That statement motivated her further, making her speed up the deepthroating. Moments later, he grabbed her head and came into her throat while she was gulping it down. He finished his climax after a minute of cumming, making him let go of her head. She slowly pulled away, sucking on his cock as she does it to get out as much of his remaining cum as possible. She released his cock with a pop and kissed the head of his calming cock. </p><p> </p><p>*Lemon ends*</p><p> </p><p>Yuma redid his pants and lied down on his chest with her head resting at the left nape of his neck whispering, "Goodnight." They all go to sleep in a blissful slumber. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Secret Path to the Seireitei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two months have passed by, and the remaining human trafficking bases were destroyed. And Inuyasha will walk down the secret path to the Seireitei.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, sorry for the late update. Second of all, we're starting this story with a 2 month time skip, and expect time skips at this point. Thank you for being patient with my incredibly slow chapters. I will try to make this as long as possible. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been two months since the day Bonabski was taken care of and his main operation destroythemEver since that day, Inuyasha, Yuma and Yuki have been traveling together through the districts, taking out the remaining human trafficking bases and save the women inside. The pattern that is common among these bases is that they each had 500 girls captive, and just yesterday, they destroyed the 120th and final base. Doing the math, 60,000 girls have been saved, 10,000 of which having the bodies 5-10 year olds and the remaining having the bodies of women aged 18-30. That's a lot of girls. After saving the girls in each base, they always thanked him with hugs and kisses; only hugs from the female children. </p><p>As stated before, "they" destroyed the bases, meaning Yuma and Yuki contributed to destroying them. After Inuyasha destroyed the 5th base, the sisters were frustrated about not being to help so they pestered him for training. Inuyasha kept saying no but reluctantly agreed after falling victim to the double puppy dog eye attack. He warned them that he is still learning so make use of what the shinigami academy teaches them, to which they agreed. </p><p>He trained both Yuki and Yuma in hand to hand combat. They were able to grasp it quickly and improved tremendously. He taught Yuma how to use a sword, which she also grasped immediately. Both the girls became very good at what they were taught. He taught them both how to use firearms and stealth. They grasped the concepts quickly but Yuki grasped stealth quicker while Yuma grasped Firearm training quicker. He couldn't teach them any magical abilities because they haven't unlocked their spiritual powers yet. </p><p>While he was training the girls, every night in his sleep, he is training with his partner Tsunreiga. Every day he trains, he gets stronger, and so does his sword. Inuyasha got his sword techniques down to the T. If Sesshomaru tried to fight him now, Inuyasha would win. He became masterful in Hand to hand combat, to the point that he created his own fighting style called the Canine Fist, an unpredictable style focused on damage and precise attacks vital points in the living body. His sword is a combination of different sword states. He already mastered the Testutsaiga state.  He mastered how to use So'unnga state and Baksaiga state. He couldn't use the Tenseiga because nobody's dead, again. </p><p>Inuyasha learned that he could use fire spells and had creative uses for it. He found out that as he kept hitting something, his arms would heat up and get enveloped in flames. Once charged, he can release the charge, enabling him to do 4 times his normal damage output. He also reverse engineered Sesshomaru's magic whip that was used against him in combat, as well as his poison claws. Inuyasha now has access to those attacks as well a new attack, flaming claws. </p><p>Every time the trio destroyed a Bonabski base, they escape before the punishment force enters the scene. </p><p>We now find the trio making their way to the 31st district while it was turning nighttime, Inuyasha's right arm held onto by Yuma while his left hand holds Yuki's right hand. Ever since the day she was saved, she was attached to Inuyasha and interacted with him like he was her Dad, which made him blush when Yuki called him that "by mistake." Speaking of which, it turns out they're not blood related, more like an adopted family. Now that he thinks about it, judging by Yuki's interactions with Yuma, Yuki saw her as more of a mother than sister. He decided to keep quiet and let Yuma learn it herself. Yuki also knows what he is now and was as accepting as Yuma, although a bit too attached to the ears. </p><p>"Oh boy, I just realized what type of district this is.," Yuma told the dog demon. "Well what is it?," He asked her. "The red light district.," she replied. Inuyasha knew that type of district very well, thanks to a certain monk. </p><p>"We have to look for the place called Shinigami's Delight. Once we enter, we have to find anything that's out of place which could lead us to the academy.," Yuma told Inuyasha. </p><p>As they kept walking, all the working girls, as well as the normal girls were staring in their direction, specifically at him. They looked at Inuyasha with lust in their eyes. Whenever he looks at them, they giggle at him, smile at him and/or wink at him. He was feeling distracted thanks the arousal coming off them in waves directed at him. </p><p>They found the place, which turned out to be a brothel. They entered and decided to split up. After looking around for a bit, he noticed a woman standing against a wall. She looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He found Yuki and Yuma and led them to the woman. He spoke, "Do you know how to get to the Shinigami Academy?" She looked at him and her eyes sparked, like she has seen him before. She then asked, "What is the music of life?," to which Inuyasha and his gang automatically answered, "Silence." The woman signaled them to follow her. </p><p>She led them to a private room, which is a booth with a table for 4 inside. The woman locks the door and sits at the table with the rest of them. After a minute of waiting, Inuyasha was going to ask questions but stopped when the room rotated. The booth door was replaced with a different door. And by looking at the door, the dark oak material is rich. The woman opened the door and led them inside. The next room they entered was a surprise to them. It had luxury couches, with a glass table, golden lamps, bookcases with books, and two doors, one between the bookcases and the other door opposite the bookcases; probably leading to different rooms. The woman turned to them, "Please take a seat. Someone will come shortly." After that she went through the door between the bookcases. </p><p>They go to the couch that's big enough for three people and sit down, Yuma at his right and Yuki at his left. "This place is a bit luxurious.," Inuyasha comments. Yuma agreed. She then laid her head on his shoulder. After about 5 minutes of waiting, the bookcases door opened and stepped out a different woman, wearing a navy blue kimono, which was made of rich quality, along with a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a silver necklace around her neck. But that's not what Inuyasha was paying attention to. He was looking at the woman's pretty face, recognizing her immediately. "Aela?," he asks in shock. </p><p>"That's me. It's good to see you again, Inuyasha.," she said and gave a hug, which he returned. Yuma felt bothered and asked, "What's going on?," to which Inuyasha replied, "When I entered Bonabski's first base to save your sister, there were hundreds of women there so I had to save them. One of them was the only girl I knew the name of, Aela.," he replied. </p><p>Aela sat down at another couch. "So you two are in a relationship?," she asked, and the sadness in her voice could be heard. "Yes we are, but it is different compared to a regular relationship," Yuma replied, which peaked Aela's interest, "How so?," "Inuyasha here has the unique ability to create mate marks on women he has feelings for, therefore creating a harem.," Yuma explained while Inuyasha was looking away blushing in embarrassment. "You're okay with sharing him?," "Yeah I am. I don't care how many women join as long as he pays attention to me. I love him.," Yuma finished, grasping his hand. Inuyasha lifted her grasped hand and kissed it in appreciation. "Wait a minute, I thought the only beings capable of creating mated harems are...youkai.," Aela finished in realization. "Is it going to be a problem?," he asked worryingly. "Not at all, demons don't take the time to do what you've done to Bonabski's operations. And I...love you too, demon or not.," Aela responded, surprising them with the confession. "Inuyasha, you're bound to have an army of women at your feet if you keep doing what you do.," Yuma told him and he replied, "I don't know what I do to warrant their attention, but if they want a relationship with me, I don't mind giving them one.," Yuma smiled at him while Aela giggled. "What are you laughing about?," the dog demon asked the girl, and she replied, "At how accurate Yuma's prediction is." </p><p>The new Inu gang widened their eyes to the size of dinner plates. Inuyasha snapped out of it before asking, "What do you mean by that?," to which she replied, "All the girls you saved from the human trafficking bases, where do you think they have gone?," he replied, "Their homes...," "Which is...?," Inuyasha thought for a bit before realizing. "This brothel?," he asked, and she replied, "Exactly. Girls like the ones you saved need protection from the scum around here. So what better cover than a brothel?," he then asked, "I saved a total of 60,000 girls, 10 thousand of which being little girls. Looking around at the brothel, only about 30 girls were seen." The gears in his head are turning. </p><p>"You see the other doors you have yet to enter?," Aela said, "They are dimensional doors. A whole separate dimension are past those doors, one leading to the little girls, and the other leading to the normal women." Inuyasha kept getting surprised by this information. "So the women I saved have feelings towards me? Including you?," he asked Aela, and she nodded. </p><p>Inuyasha then put his face in his hands mumbling, "When did I become such a pervert? And why did Kagome agree to this?" Aela picked up the unfamiliar name. "Who's Kagome? Another girl in the harem?," she asked, and Inuyasha replied, "She's the matriarch of the harem, and also the one who suggested to build a harem. I wasn't comfortable with the idea but she managed to convince me." </p><p>Aela looked at me surprised, "I thought you guys would be excited about this.," Inuyasha replied, "I've planned to settle down and have a family with one woman, but I didn't expect to repopulate a whole country."</p><p>Aela giggled, "With that aside, I believe you all came here to get access to the academy so you can be shinigami, right?," Aela said, and Yuma replied, "Yeah.," with the others nodding in agreement. "Normally, you're supposed to pay for such things, but...," Aela began, "with you here, there's a special payment planned, and it is one you can accomplish.," Aela finished while looking at Inuyasha. </p><p>"What payment am I able to give you?," the disguised demon asked her with intrigue. "A very exhausting payment.," Aela said with a sultry tone. Inuyasha and Yuma understood, but Yuki was clueless. "Just with you, as payment for entrance?," Inuyasha asked, and she replied, "Not only me, the 50,000 other girls as well." Inuyasha and his gang's eyes, excluding Yuki, were as wide as dinner plates. "You have got to be kidding me.," Inuyasha commented while face palming. "I didn't think you could pull it off but since you're a demon, my doubts have been erased. And the mark is included on top of it, just for me.," Aela added. </p><p>"You okay with this, Yuma?," Inuyasha asked her, and she responded, "I don't mind as long as I get to join.," Yuma finished with a sultry tone. "Alright, I accept." Inuyasha responded. They sent Yuki to the other room full of children before moving on to the main room. After Inuyasha and the two women entered, the door closed shut, and the lights were out. Then he suddenly felt hands and kisses all over his body as well as a passionate kiss on the lips. This will be a long night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-2nd division, Captain's barracks-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It has been two months since Yoruichi has seen Inuyasha. Although she doesn't see him, she still feels his lips pressing lightly against her face cheek, like he is there but is not. Every night since that day, she would have a wet dream about him, each dream based around random perverted fetishes, with the theme of him being dominant and her being submissive. Every time she has the dream, she gets aroused to the brink of orgasm. Just as she was about to climax, she would wake up, frustrated, sweaty and horny. It led her to often fingering herself to climax, imagining the god of fire fingering her. She's never been so obsessed over a man, and usually men obsess over her. </p><p>She hated the fact that she is lusting after a man who showed no interest in her. Yoruichi is in her bed trying to sleep. Whenever she sleeps, she usually wears a nighty, but ever since she met Inuyasha, she ditched the clothes and slept naked. Every night, she thinks about him; and tonight is no different. </p><p><em>"Why the fuck am I obsessed with this guy?! Can't he stay out of my head?!,"</em> Yoruichi battled with herself mentally. </p><p>Speaking of the God, word of Bonabski and his Human trafficking schemes got around fast. Ever since the destruction of the first base, many bases after that were found destroyed and the captured women freed. The bases were destroyed before any of the shinigami came in to investigate. The crooks that were alive were interrogated, and the only lead they had was that the destruction was done by three long haired individuals, one male, two female. Nobody could find any evidence on them. It was like they disappeared without a trace, but Yoruichi already knew who was behind this, well one of the three behind this. </p><p>She felt remnants of Inuyasha's spiritual pressure spread around the bases. She couldn't say much about it because there was no hard evidence. </p><p>Thinking about this led her thoughts back to the man: his towering height, his silky and soft black hair, his broad shoulders, his hakama was loosened giving her a generous view of his bare chest that looked harder than steel, his young face, and finally his golden eyes with a fiery hue if angered. His frowning face made him look mature beyond his years, and the sexy smirk he gave her a few times made him appear much more attractive to her. And his voice was so unique, she imagined him saying sweet nothings into her ears with that voice. </p><p>Then she suddenly came. She felt one of the most strongest orgasms in her virgin life. That is correct, she is a virgin. But she has a feeling she won't be soon enough. She realized she was pleasuring herself while thinking about him. "Ugh! Why the hell am I attracted to him!?," Yoruichi got up and went to clean herself before going back to bed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-The Next Day, Shinigami's Delight-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha woke up after one of the best nights of sleep he had. He tried to lift his arms, but found weight on them. Looking down, he sees himself naked. And on his arms were Yuma and Aela on his left and right arms respectively. On Aela's shoulder upon closer inspection had his mate mark exactly like Yuma's. Then he looked around, he's on a huge circular bed, with him in the center, and every other inch of the bed is covered by a naked girl. He's sleeping in a huge bed surrounded by naked girls sleeping, with their heads pointed in his direction. Looking at the girls, he noticed they each had a fiery claw pattern on their shoulder. </p><p><em>"What the hell do these markings mean?,"</em> Inuyasha asked himself mentally. <strong><em>"I thought you would figure their meanings by now.,"</em></strong> Tsunreiga responded. <em>"Do you know what they mean?,"</em> <strong><em>"Indeed. When one is marked with a mate mark, the male and female can come to an agreement about building a harem. While each demon has a unique mate mark, they possess the same harem symbols with the only difference being the elemental aspect of the symbol. In your case, it is fire. Your true mate Kagome has the first symbol, a tiara, which makes her the matriarch of the harem. The circle pattern shows that the girl with it is one of the deeply trusted members in the harem. The claw mark pattern shows that she is your sex slave, meant to satisfy you and carry your kits. You can love them as much as you do your true mate, but it is your choice.,"</em></strong> Tsunreiga finished. <em>"WHAT! I am having a hard time thinking I'm not a pervert! And I am not going to simply use them for my pleasure, I will show my love for them equally, not ditch them after giving me kits!,"</em> Inuyasha mentally yelled. <strong><em>"That is what makes your harem unique. You prioritize their well being over your own. Harems like yours are quite rare.,"</em></strong> Tsunreiga said with firm belief. <em>"Umm, thanks.,"</em> Inuyasha responded, trying to accept the compliment. <em>"Am I restricted to having kids with the sex slaves?,"</em> <strong><em>"No, you are not. That is simply what they are here for. You have decided to get involved with them emotionally so they will feel just as valued as the matriarch.,"</em></strong> <em>"I see. Any other benefits of this harem?,"</em> <strong><em>"Yes, you get stronger the more members you recruit to your harem. Since you have a proper harem, your boosts are much stronger than a regular harem leader. Kagome has tripled your overall power, Yuma and Aela have doubled your power each, and the 50,000 thousand girls you marked as sex slaves, well each one of them increases your power by 1/2.,"</em></strong> <em>"Holy shit. Anything else?,"</em> <em>"You get stronger through killing and sex. The greater the opponent, the greater the boost from killing him. The greater the sex, the greater the boost from that session."</em> Inuyasha had no words to describe this situation. </p><p>Inuyasha felt Tsunreiga's presence dull in his mind, meaning he left to do other things. Inuyasha had a lot to think about, but he needs to keep that for later since the girls are waking up. "Good morning.," Aela and Yuma said simultaneously and kissed him on the cheek at the same time. "Let's freshen up and get something to eat. Then we can get you ready for the academy.," Aela said before getting up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-1 hour later-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha, Yuma and Yuki were standing in front of a tunnel, ready to leave. They wave goodbye to the girls that helped them. Aela said, "Be careful. The journey through there is treacherous. Please visit us, you have a home here waiting for you.," and Inuyasha responded, "I will. Stay safe, ladies." With that, they make their way through the tunnel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-4 hours later-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were getting bored with the amount of walking needed. Then they saw the light. They ran towards it, hoping it was the exit. They made it, and the light turned out to be a forest. "Did we take the wrong turn?," Yuki asked. Inuyasha moved a couple of bushes aside and saw the academy. "Nope, we're in the right place. Come on.," he told them. </p><p>Once close enough, they saw the academy being secured by a gate with a guard. They approach him, "Halt! State your business!," the guard commanded, and Inuyasha replied, "We're here to register for the academy.," the guard eyed them for a moment before opening the gate, "You're lucky it's recruiting week. Go ahead.," as soon as he finished, they zoomed past him. </p><p>This is it. Time to become shinigami. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end of the chapter. Man, thank you all for being so patient with me and this story. I don't think I'll be writing about their school life at the academy so it will probably be another time skip. I will add flashbacks as to what happened if it is necessary. See you in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gotei 13 Recruitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been four months since Inuyasha's trio signed up to become shinigami. The trio are ready to be assigned, but who will recruit them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, welcome to the next chapter. I don't know if you guys are enjoying this work of mine. Can you please let me know in the comments if I should continue the story? Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We see Inuyasha, Yuma and Yuki together along with other shinigami students in the recruitment building, in their shinigami uniforms. While everyone had the iconic half sleeve black kimono with white hakama combination, Inuyasha managed to create his signature baggy fire rat kimono colored black. It has the same features as his original kimono but colored black, and he's wearing shoes. It only turns red when he enters his demon form. We also see his Zanpakuto sheathed on his waist. It was said that a captain is coming over to recruit some shinigami, with one position guaranteed as Lieutenant. </p><p>The other shinigami students kept eyeing the trio. Who could blame them? The students were here after three years of training while the trio came here after 4 months of training, and surpassed the students. The disguised dog demon was not well liked by the male students, due to him surpassing them and stealing all the attention from the ladies, students and teachers. Whenever the female students and teachers get the chance to physically touch him anywhere, they would take that chance. However they tried their best to refrain from doing anything perverted towards him ever since that one incident where one of the female students tried to get him to be their boyfriend, and Yuma getting angry, beat the crap out of said student, putting the student in recovery for a week and Yuma suspended for 3 days. That's when they discovered Inuyasha and Yuma are in a relationship. </p><p>The male students couldn't get a date or relationship with any of the girls since the standards for a boyfriend were raised considerably after witnessing how he treated Yuma, which ended up making every woman yearn to be with them. Some girls even confessed their feelings towards him, and he gently rejected them, offering friendship instead of a relationship with him. The girls were hurt by the rejection but happy to be friends with him. Yuma was wary of them but eventually warmed up to them. Inuyasha simply walking to class with a handful of pretty girls close to him made all the guys jealous and hate him more. It did not help when a picture of that moment was painted and hung on their wall of fame. Inuyasha ended up embarrassed by the painting. </p><p>The guys who were more advanced wanted to take him down a peg. They often challenged him to duels, some bare handed only, some sword only, some kido only, and some all three. Everyone who challenged him went to the infirmary to heal up. One of the more ruthless students decided that if he can't attack him, he'll attack someone close, which was Yuki. She was an adorable gem of a personality and was always with Inuyasha, Yuma or both of them. The student hurt Yuki severely. That's when he realized why his IQ was 85. Inuyasha looked furious. Too furious. And that was the first time they saw his golden dreamy eyes turn into crimson red eyes with turquoise slit pupils. Everyone saw him with a simple frown and the occasional smile mixed with his calm spiritual pressure. His look of pure rage were one of the scariest things they have seen. He beat the student to the brink of death. And Inuyasha's last strike was with his Zanpakuto and he cut the student's soul chain. The student will live but he can never become a shinigami. The student was expelled in the aftermath, and no one ever tried to attack Inuyasha or anyone close to him, because he proved he was holding back against them. </p><p>Despite being the best in his class, he never let it get to his head. Yuma and Yuki adopted this principle from him, "Remember to not let your great skill get into your head. There is always room for improvement." With this principle in mind, they were always willing to learn and help out. The teachers were glad about their passion to learn. </p><p>Not all the male students were against the trio. One male student managed to befriend Inuyasha and introduced himself as Kaien Shiba. Inuyasha was surprised that someone as brash as himself was a noble, but then again, Inuyasha is a demon prince. It is a bummer that Kaien won't be joining them for recruitment, stating he wanted to learn a bit longer before joining a squad, which he understood completely. </p><p>Inuyasha is at the center of the trio, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Yuma is at his left, leaning on his shoulder and Yuki leaning on his right leg, both girls had eyes closed. Despite looking asleep, he is completely awake and aware of everything going on around him, even the familiar scent that walked in along with another unfamiliar shinigami. </p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi entered the recruitment building along with her third seat Urahara. Kisuke would have been her lieutenant but he doesn't like paperwork. They came here looking for three recruits, one to be a lieutenant. They were barraged with shinigami students wanting to join but none of them have interesting power levels and don't know the names of their sword. </p><p>Kisuke was about to say this bunch doesn't look that promising but saw Yoruichi looking somewhere. Following her sight, he saw that she was looking at the trio leaning against the wall, sleeping. But their spiritual pressure shows they are awake. And all of them are lieutenant level, which was a surprise. And the male's pressure is a bit shaky, meaning it is being suppressed. "That trio, eh?," Kisuke asked his best friend, "That trio, alright.," she replied. Kisuke picked up the tone of her voice, as though she is meeting a friend after a long time. Yoruichi and Kisuke walked up to them. Once close enough, the male in the trio spoke, "Didn't think you'd be the one to show up, Yoruichi.," Inuyasha said before opening his eyes to look at her, his signature smirk equipped. </p><p>Kisuke was caught off guard. He did not think Yoruichi knew this guy. "I'm not familiar with these friends of yours.," Yoruichi told Inuyasha. He signaled the girls to speak, "I'm Yuma.," "And I'm Yuki.," replied the girls. "No surnames?," Yoruichi asked curiously, "We have his surname. He said you know it.," replied Yuma. "Indeed, I do. What's your relationship with him?," Yoruichi asked the woman. Yuma can tell Yoruichi has feelings towards Inuyasha. "His wife.," Yuma replied. A look of hurt was in Yoruichi's eyes but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "I'll speak with your instructor before we go.," Yoruichi told them, "Sure, captain.," was Inuyasha's reply. </p><p>While Yoruichi went to sign them up for squad 2, Kisuke stayed behind. He didn't miss the look of hurt, either. Looks like she found a guy but he was taken. Turning back to the trio, he saw Yuma holding onto the man's arm with her own arms, enjoying the feeling. Kisuke imagined Yoruichi in Yuma's position. They would look like a great couple. </p><p>Yoruichi came back, "Alright, you three. Let's go to squad two." And they left. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-2nd squad division-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived, they went to an unoccupied training field which, unknown to them, were meant for battles between captain level shinigami. Once they arrived, Yoruichi turned to Kisuke, "Time to test them. Let's see which one is able for the lieutenant position. Besides no killing, anything goes.," she said and Kisuke responded, "Yes, captain.," in his laid back tone. </p><p>Some time passed and he tested Yuki and Yuma. They lost but put up a pretty good fight. Yuma got the position 4th seat, and Yuki is the 5th seat. Now he is standing opposite the nameless male, ready to fight. "I never caught your name, fellow prospect.," Kisuke said and the reply he received, "Neither did I, Blondie.," "Very well. I am Kisuke Urahara. And you are?," "Inuyasha Taisho.," after he finished stating his name did Kisuke just register who he's going up against, <em>"Inuyasha Taisho?! The Fire God?!,"</em> was Kisuke's thought before raising his guard. </p><p>Inuyasha felt Kisuke raise his guard. <em>"He has heard my name before. Did Yoruichi tell him about me? Why is he on full alert? I'll need to speak with Yoruichi about it.,"</em> was his thought before getting into his stance. </p><p>Yoruichi was standing between the two as the proctor. She started the match, "Begin!," and jumped back. Inuyasha already in front of Kisuke ready to land the first blow to his face. Kisuke managed to block his face out of reflex but did not anticipate the push back, which sent him flying with his back hitting the tree. Kisuke gasped in pain before falling to his knee. Standing back up, he looked at his opponent charging at him at inhuman speeds and saw him jump, attempting to drop-kick him. Kisuke had no choice but to flash step away. After doing that, Inuyasha missed kicking Kisuke and ended up kicking the tree, which broke in half at the point he kicked. Yoruichi's and Kisuke's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Didn't I/she say no killing?!," they yelled at him, "I knew he'll dodge it, don't worry.," was his response. </p><p>Kisuke was thinking, "Okay, hand to hand is freaking death sentence with this guy. How tough is he with a sword? I'll learn that later. Now, time for some kido.," and with that, he readied his spell. </p><p><strong>"Hado #33: Sokkatsui!,"</strong> Kisuke fired his kido. Inuyasha jumped over the kido. Kisuke got ready to fire another Sokkatsui but Inuyasha launched his own kido in midair, <strong>"Raikkoho!,"</strong> Kisuke flash stepped away, and witnessed his previous location getting obliterated. Kisuke then realized Inuyasha never used flash step. He saw Inuyasha hold up two index fingers pointed at him. Kisuke ducked in time to see two Byakurai pass over his head, causing the trees behind him to explode. <em>"He can wordlessly fire Kido?!,"</em> was Kisuke's thought process as he ran around, barely dodging the Byakurai barrage. Kisuke had no choice but to use his Zanpakuto. Kisuke drew his sword, <strong>"Rise, Benehime!,"</strong> Kisuke's sword glowed red and transformed into its shika</p><p>Inuyasha saw Kisuke charging him with his sword in Shikai. Inuyasha drew his own Zanpakuto and equipped his signature blade, <strong>"Protect, Tsunreiga!,"</strong> Inuyasha's blade grew in size and the guard was covered in fur, entering Tetsutsaiga state. Both blades clashed, Kisuke holding his sword against Inuyasha's with two hands while Inuyasha held Kisuke's blade in place with his own with one hand. </p><p>"That's a boring Shikai you got there. Is the bigger size its specialty?," Kisuke taunted. Inuyasha switched his hands, now holding Tsunreiga with his left hand and responded, <strong>"Wind Scar.,"</strong> making the sword glow bright and shoot a five huge claw mark - like attack at pointblank range. Kisuke was blown back and was laying on the ground covered in blood and cuts, but still breathing. He tried getting up but felt something cold touch his Adam's apple. He realized Inuyasha held the blade to his throat, meaning he lost. </p><p>"I yield. Damn, that Shikai of yours didn't look too threatening.," Kisuke told Inuyasha. Inuyasha sealed his sword and sheathed it before bringing his hand towards Kisuke. "That move I used on you was severely toned down in power and it nearly killed you. Looks can be deceiving.," Inuyasha said, taking Kisuke's hand and helping him up. "How far was it toned down?," Kisuke asked in curiosity, "Quite far down.," was the reply Inuyasha gave. </p><p>"Congratulations on passing, lieutenant, 4th and 5th seats. Urahara, show them to their barracks while I inform our lieutenant of his duties.," was Yoruichi's command, "Yes, Captain. Follow me girls, time for a tour.," Kisuke said jollily. Inuyasha whispered to Yuma, "If he tries anything funny, whack him.," Yuma giggled and nodded. </p><p>With the girls leaving with Urahara for a tour, he followed his captain. As they were walking, he saw her give him something. A badge with the kanji for "Lieutenant." Yoruichi spoke, "That's your Lieutenant's badge, meant to be worn above your right bicep.," and with that, he put it on. </p><p>"This is your Lieutenant's barracks. And for your responsibilities, the captain has paperwork to do, and we each get half of the paperwork for the day. You are also responsible for the training of the shinigami here in this squad. You'll get paid a monthly fee of 20,000 gold. Any questions?," Yoruichi got ready to answer his questions. </p><p>"First question. Lieutenant's get paid 20k gold, how much do the captains get paid?," "The captains get paid 50,000 gold a month, and the head captain gets paid 300,000 a month.,"</p><p>"Damn. Second question: how many shinigami per squad are allowed to patrol the land of the living?," "At most, 4 units per squad, but all squads are unique and follow different principles. That's why conflict among different squads are unfortunately common.,"</p><p>"Third question: You said the squads are unique. What's so special about this one?," "Didn't the academy go over that subject?," "They did, but I find the information more authentic and accurate if it is coming directly from the source. Who better than the captain of the squad?," Yoruichi was surprised by his response, and gave him the answer, "This squad specializes in stealth and gathering information. If certain individuals carrying important information, the second division has an interrogation section with the responsibility to get the information from them.," </p><p>"Fourth question: I know you possess a critical eye for detail. Why recruit me for the second division?," "Sure, what you displayed shows you fit in squad 11. But your speed, along with your light feet and suppressed spiritual pressure make you extremely hard to detect. And if they are expecting anyone to sneak in, they wouldn't expect such a powerhouse to take them out.," </p><p>"Okay, last question: Why did Kisuke's guard raise exponentially high when he heard my name? Does he know about what I've done?," Inuyasha asked her and she replied, "No, you didn't. Come to my office, I have something to show you.," and with that, they go to her office. </p><p>Once inside her office, she sat in her chair behind her desk and Inuyasha sat in the chair in front of her desk. She opened a drawer, took a book out and kept it in front of him. "This book is called the spiritual book. The only ones allowed to look into it are lieutenant and captain level shinigami. This book contains information on different spiritual beings that exist in the world, and each of them has a personal name unique them and are the only ones in the world with that name.," and with that Inuyasha looked through the pages. Yoruichi borrowed the book from the head captain after the destruction of the first Bonabski's base. She was told to return it to him when she found no need for it. </p><p>As he kept passing pages, he was slowly getting ticked off, "With all due respect Captain, can you please tell me why-," he stopped at a page and was shocked to see his name, under the subtitle "Fire God." Looking at picture, was a giant dog demon with flames for paws and eyes, as well as the coat. The description of his personality was shockingly accurate as well. "-the fuck am I in this book?," Yoruichi didn't think he would not be aware of his Godly status. "You weren't aware?," she asked surprisingly, "Of course I wasn't aware! Hell, I believed I am not godlike material! My parents lived like normal people and died like any living things. Now why the fuck am I some damn god?!," Inuyasha was getting angry and the room's temperature was rising, "Lieutenant Taisho! Calm down!," she ordered, and it worked. </p><p>Inuyasha took a deep breath before speaking again, "My apologies, Captain Shihouen. I wasn't expecting to learn something of this intensity.," <em>"Tsunreiga, you knew about this?," <strong>"No, I am just as surprised as you are.,"</strong></em> was Tsunreiga's reply. </p><p>"I'll forgive you for this outburst since you gave an understandable reaction.," Yoruichi reassured. "So, the other lieutenants and captains are aware of who I am?," Inuyasha asked, "They and anyone at their level know who are by name, but they don't know how you look like. The same awareness can be said for the royal clans.," Yoruichi informed. </p><p>"I see.," Inuyasha replied. "Will being a god bother you?," she asked with worry, "No, I just need time to get used to it.," he reassured her. "Alright. Now with that out of the way, it is time for the captain's meeting. The lieutenant accompanies the captain until they are dismissed.," Yoruichi stated. "Alright, Captain. Lead the way.," Inuyasha stated. They now make their way to the Captain's meeting hall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Captain's meeting Hall-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha and Yoruichi walk inside, with Inuyasha walking a little behind her. He had his arms crossed within his baggy sleeves and his eyes closed. How he made it to his position behind his captain at the hall with his eyes closed will forever remain a mystery. </p><p>As the captains and lieutenants walk in, they eyed the unfamiliar face in the room. Taking note of his lieutenant's badge, they came to the conclusion that he could be the lieutenant of the second division, since it was well known that Yoruichi didn't have a lieutenant. The females seem to be staring more intently than the men. </p><p><em>"A boy that young a lieutenant? Impressive.,"</em> a white haired captain thought. <em>"Hmm, another new face. Looks like the type who can hold his liquor.,"</em> thought a lazy captain wearing a pink overall over his captain's haori. The captain wearing the eye patch just grunted. An old captain wearing an expensive scarf just looked at him briefly before moving on. While the men gave normal reactions, the women had different thoughts. <em>"That boy looks so hot! Why is his uniform so baggy?!,"</em> thought a lieutenant with glasses and her black hair tied a small ponytail. <em>"Ooo, his long hair! I wonder how they looked when braided!,"</em> thought a pink haired and lime haired girls. <em>"Another jackass. I'll make sure to kick that arrogant demeaned off his face!,"</em> thought a blond short girl. <em>"He is much stronger than he looks. Impressive suppression.,"</em> thought a gentle lady, and her gray haired lieutenant blushed and looked away. </p><p>Eventually all the captains and lieutenants made it. While the ones unfamiliar with the god were occasionally staring at him, the girls more so than the men, the head captain walked in. He spared a glance at the unfamiliar face before going to his spot in the hall. He lifted his cane, and smacked it against the ground, initiating the meeting. The moment Yamamoto's cane hit the ground was when Inuyasha opened his eyes. The other captains were caught off guard at his vibrant eye color, but the girls seemed mesmerized by them. The head captain spoke, "Well lieutenant, you are the only one here that the rest of us don't recognize. Get in the center and introduce yourself.," the head captain demanded. Inuyasha stood in the middle of captains from the second and 13th division and spoke, "I am lieutenant of squad two, Inuyasha Taisho." </p><p>Everyone's eyes, except Yoruichi's, widened. Of all the things they expected to happen today, meeting the fire god was not one of them. "Unbelievable. No way you're the fire god.," said the blond captain, Shinji Hirako. "Well, I don't see anyone else with my name here. Do you, captain Hirako?," Inuyasha asked with sarcasm. </p><p>"Calm down, I have a solution to prove if he is a fire god or not.," Koryaku stated. "Is it fighting him to the death?," captain zaraki asked with a malicious smile, hand touching his sword handle. "No. What I was going to suggest is he does something only the fire god can do.," Koryaku replied. </p><p>"What do you have in mind, captain Koryaku?," Captain Kensei asked. "The fire god has a fiery dog demon form? Why not change into that?," Koryaku stated. "No offense captain, but are you insane?," Inuyasha asked. "I know it's a tall order, but no one can pull off such a feat, meaning it is impossible for an imposter to do it.," Koryaku replied. "Head captain, should I really follow through with this?," Inuyasha asked the head captain, "The meeting cannot progress forward until their doubts on your identity have been ceased so it unfortunate that you must follow through.," Yamamoto replied. "*sigh* fine." Inuyasha looked around the room to see if he has enough space to work with. </p><p>He walked towards the main door and locked it, "I don't need interruptions. And I suggest you stay back please.," and they complied, now standing near the walls. Inuyasha stood in the center of the room and closed his eyes. The room started to quake, the spiritual pressure is steadily rising, and he starts glowing. Then he grit his teeth and started growling. They saw his teeth and claws sharpen, his kimono slowly turning red, hands and feet are covered in flames, two purple stripes appeared on his cheeks and his hair started turning silver. He fell on all fours and his entire beings were covered in flames. The spiritual pressure started weighing down on them. The burning Inuyasha started to grow in size until he was 3/4 the size of the room. The flames started to thin out to the shape of four giant paws, doglike body and tail. Then the flames ceased, only left on his paws, eyes and parts of his coat. He then gave a powerful roar before he suddenly changed back to his normal state, with arms crossed and acting like nothing happened. </p><p>Inuyasha looked around and saw looks of fear and awe in their eyes, except the head captain who was looking at him with awe. He turned his eyes crimson and spoke to captain Hirako, <strong>"Have I cleared your doubts?"</strong> Shinji was only scared of one person, which was the head captain. Now Inuyasha managed to become equally scary. He nodded. Inuyasha went back to normal. </p><p>"Lieutenant Taisho, while I am impressed with your abilities, not all of us can withstand the spiritual pressure.," the head captain informed Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought about his captain, looking for her, he saw she was on the verge of passing out. The other lieutenants have passed out as well, except a guy with glasses seem to be acting knocked out. He went to help her up, "I am so sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to overdo it.," he apologized, "It's fine, you needed to prove a point. Now if you don't mind, I need to rest my sore body for a while.," she finished before passing out. Inuyasha felt extremely guilty. He carried her bridal style with her head resting against his left chest. He turned to the head captain, "Head captain, can we please cut this meeting short? My captain needs to be looked after right away.," Inuyasha pleaded. "There was nothing much to discuss today so you're all dismissed. Take captain Shihouen to squad four barracks, they are doctors. Captain Unohana will lead you there.," Yamamoto stated. </p><p>"I'm captain Unohana. Please follow me.," and the trio make their way to the barracks of squad four. The audience was surprised at his complete change in expressions. It is not often that you find someone with the rage of a god immediately ditch that persona and become worried. </p><p>"Damn, that kid is as caring as he is strong.," said captain Love. "You can say that again.," Kensei replied. "I am never going near that guy.," Shinji stated. Lisa managed to stay awake during the whole ordeal, "Well, I'll be doing the opposite. I want to get to know him better.," <em>"And see what he's hiding under that baggy kimono.,"</em> was Lisa's comment and thought. </p><p>While the awake shinigami were chatting amongst themselves, Yamamoto seemed occupied. <em>"I see the last day of me holding this position growing near. My worries about a successor has finally been erased."</em></p><p>As Inuyasha carried Yoruichi, he heard her start purring. He smiled at that before continuing his sprint. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end of the chapter. I'll see you in the next one if you want one, that is. And I apologize if I messed up the Kido bit of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Day of Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha is introduced to going through paperwork and training doubtful shinigami.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!URGENT READ!!</p>
<p>I don't know if you're enjoying this story or not. Please let me know in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We find Inuyasha sitting beside a bed with his sleeping captain on it. Her haori was removed and hung up against the wall. </p>
<p>"She'll be fine by the evening. She just needs rest.," Captain Unohana informed him. "Thank you, Captain Unohana.," he responded. "You seem inexperienced when it comes to godhood.," Retsu said with a soft tone. He chuckled lightly, "I just found out I was a god a few hours ago.," Inuyasha began, "When I was alive, I came close to death many times, and I wasn't as strong as I am now." Retsu was surprised by the information, the fact that he remembers his past in the land of the living and saddened that he nearly died on multiple occasions. "What have you done to warrant such treatment back then?," Retsu asked with interest. </p>
<p>"If you couldn't tell from my transformation at the meeting, I am a demon. A dog demon to be exact.," Inuyasha began. "In the land of the living, demons exist alongside humans. The demons all looked vicious and did nothing more than feed upon the humans. Demons are not usually that powerful unless they possess a human appearance.," Retsu's eyes widened a little at that information. "Due to the high death rate caused by demons, the humans have grown to hate them with a passion. Not all demons are like that. One strong demon, considered the king of the western lands, was a kind man and polite to anyone, even humans. He cared for humans to the point of falling in love with a human woman, a princess. She didn't care either if he was human or demon, she fell in love with him all the same. They got married and mated, then had a child. The man was a demon and the woman was human, and they gave birth to a hanyou, half-demon. I was that child, and those two people were my parents. My father wasn't well liked by the demons and humans because of him mating Mother and the same is true for my mother. People didn't like me because I am living proof that love between humans a demons was possible. Not even my half brother liked me because of the human blood coursing through my veins. My father died sealing away Ryuukotse, leaving an enchanted fang on him and putting him in eternal sleep. My mother died when the villagers torched our home. Mom helped me escape but she didn't make it.," Inuyasha paused and took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I was 5 years old at the time Mom died. Lived in the woods all by myself, with unlucky moments of me getting beat up, all the way until I reached 200 years of age. With that for a past, Godhood never crossed my mind. When I died, it changed me to become full demon.," Inuyasha finished. Retsu had tears in her eyes, having trouble believing he went through such torment. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked-," Retsu began but was cut off, "Not your fault, captain. Anyway, I should get going. The paperwork must be stacked by now. Please take good care of her.," Retsu replied, "I will. Take care of yourself. Oh and one more thing.," Inuyasha looked back at her, waiting for her message, "You better hurry to your squad barracks. After your power display, a battle with Captain Zaraki is inevitable. All you can do is postpone it as much as possible." Inuyasha nodded then flash stepped away. </p>
<p>Retsu looked at the doorway he went through before looking back at Yoruichi, "You have found such a wonderful man.," and she exited, slow closing the door. Little do they know, Yoruichi heard their whole conversation. It took all her mental strength to stay sleeping so she wouldn't embrace him and cry into his shoulder for his suffering. Yoruichi opened her watered eyes in thought, <em>"There was more to his story. Why didn't he say it? What's he hiding about his past?,"</em> with these thoughts circling her mind, she slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-Squad 2, Lieutenant's barracks-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha made it back to his barracks. He closed his door and turned to find 4 stacks of paperwork on his desk. Getting closer, he saw a note: "Yoruichi's paperwork is among these stacks. You gotta do it as compensation for getting the cap bedridden. Best wishes, your buddy Kisuke."</p>
<p><em>"Normally I would disagree, but I'm feeling generous today so I don't mind.,"</em> Inuyasha thought to himself before sitting down and getting started. Sitting down, he looks at the first paper, "'Cluster of houses keep losing valuables overnight. Permission to investigate?' Granted.," he checked that off and put that paper in the completed stack, which only had that paper he finished. Moving on, "'Found 10 middle class villagers with forged papers. Permission to detain?' Granted. Next one. 'The heir from the Omaeda clan offers 1 million gold to recruit him.' Screw that guy, use that money to help the people. Denied. Next one, 'The heir of the Omaeda clan offers 1.2 million gold to recruit him.' Again? With more money? It's like this moron knew he'll be rejected. Denied. Next one, 'The heir from the Omaeda-' fuck that, denied." This process repeated itself for 50 papers in a row, with the money stopping at 10 million gold on the 50th paper, and around 20 papers in, the head of the clan started making the offers. Inuyasha denied that paper, "What the fuck is up with this stupid family? Please don't be an Omaeda paper.," Inuyasha prayed as he reached for the next paper. It was about a murder. "Finally. 'Found a female murder victim, naked with directed body. Permission to investigate?' Damn, Granted." This continued until night time, and Inuyasha was on his last paper but was struggling to stay awake, due to the headache and the fatigue of all the decision making. "'Random burglaries occurred in a middle class town. Permission to investigate?' Granted." Inuyasha signed off the last paper and kept it in the complete stack before falling asleep. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Kisuke opened the door, "Yo lieutenant, done with the paperwork?," he said with his jolly attitude, but stopped when he realized Inuyasha fell asleep. Walking towards the paperwork, he noticed they're all completed. "Wow. I didn't think you'd actually finish it all.," he softly spoke, gaining respect towards his new superior officer. He noticed a separate stack of papers. Picking them up, he realized they're all about the heir of the Omaeda clan joining their squad in exchange for money. Looking through them, they were all denied, even the 10 million gold offer. "Damn." Kisuke was never impressed on the first day of working with someone new but there's a first time for everything. "Well, time to file these papers.," Kisuke said while taking the stacks of paperwork and filing them away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-2nd Squad Barracks entrance-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoruichi walks in, with her Captain's cloak back on and getting ready to do her share of the paperwork. As she is walking towards her office, she sees Kisuke walking in the opposite direction of her office, "Hey, Kisuke. Isn't my office the other way?," she asked and his reply surprised her, "I know, but the paperwork is done for today. I'm going to file this last stack." Intrigued, she spoke again, "What do you mean? Who did the paperwork?," and she got another surprise response, "Lieutenant Taisho finished it all. Ended up knocking himself out in the process. Oh by the way, there were the Omaeda papers again, but all were denied by him." Then Yoruichi asked, "What was the highest offer?," and Kisuke responded, "10 million gold.," and he walked away. Yoruichi went to Inuyasha's barracks to find him sleeping on the desk. Still recovering from the information regarding his past, Yoruichi felt guilty for having him do all the paperwork. She decided to pick him up and take him to his bed. </p>
<p>After hoisting him up and keeping his left arm around her shoulders, she started blushing. She feels all of his muscles now that she has a proper hold of his body, <em>"Bad Yoruichi! Control yourself."</em> She berated herself mentally before putting him to bed. She felt her heart ache when she thought of Yuma. Tucking him in, she looked at his sleeping face. She moved her face towards his and kissed him on the cheek. After that, she darted out of the room, gently shut his door and leaned against it, breathing heavily with a blushing face. And with that, she made her way to her bedroom to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-The Next Day-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is early morning and Inuyasha was still sleeping. As he was sleeping, he felt a small weight on his chest. Then he felt small fingers annoyingly poking his face. He opened his eyes and stared at Yuki, "Morning, Inu-oniichan!," she said happily. "Morning, Yuki. What time is it?," he asked and Yuki replied, "Everyone is going to the place where they make food, and sis told me to get you." He got up, "Then let's get going.," he cleaned up and grabbed Yuki before making his way to the food court. </p>
<p>He made it to the food court, grabbed their grub and sat near Yuma before eating their food. Kisuke later joined them. Breakfast period is over, now time for training. "Hey, lieutenant.," Kisuke called Inuyasha, "Yes, Urahara?," "Training period is about to begin. While I may be a third seat, I am in charge of training the punishment force while you are in charge of training the regular shinigami of this squad.," "Noted.," Inuyasha simply replied before leaving. </p>
<p>Inuyasha is at the main area where he is supposed to train them. Looking at the shinigami, there are 80 of them. And from what he could tell, a good portion of them are not here to be shinigami, but have perverted thoughts in their minds. He noticed Yoruichi on the sidelines, watching him. The rest of the group don't seem motivated enough. They were looking at him with confused faces. "Who are you? Isn't captain Yoruichi supposed to train us?," one of them asked, to which Inuyasha replied, "A lieutenant is supposed to train you lot. Since she didn't have a lieutenant, that's why she was training you...until now. I am squad 2 lieutenant Inuyasha Taisho, and I will be training you all from now on." His response triggered interest and excitement in half of the group while the rest seemed doubtful, angered and disappointed. He already feels the negative emotions like a broken dam. Any normal training instructor ignores this aspect and starts training. Inuyasha is not normal. </p>
<p>"Why are some of you upset about that?," Inuyasha asked with a light touch of anger on his question. "I am upset about it because we liked it when the Captain was teaching us. And I doubt your skill is worth your rank, <em>Lieutenant</em>.," one of them replied. Inuyasha could feel agreement from half of the group while the rest felt angered at the blatant disrespect. Inuyasha smiled on the inside from their silent support, but continued the act. "Oh? You believe you've learned more from the captain and what she taught you actually stayed in your head? And you think you're a better lieutenant?," Inuyasha asked with a small smirk and added sarcasm to his question. "Exactly.," the arrogant shinigami replied. Inuyasha's sarcastic smirk disappeared and returned to his frown.</p>
<p>"Come here, and stand over there.," Inuyasha ordered. The arrogant shinigami grudgingly complied. Now they are facing each other under the tense atmosphere, calming breeze, and a subtle increase in temperature. "What's your name?," Inuyasha asked the shinigami, "Ryo Tensei.," was his response. "Okay, Tensei. What's your Zanpakuto's name?," Inuyasha asked with a small smile. "...I don't know.," Tensei replied, feeling stupid. "You don't know? My, what a surprise.," Inuyasha said with sarcasm, earning chuckles from the audience. Even Yoruichi giggled. "I bet you don't know your Zanpakuto's name, either.," Tensei challenged foolishly, "Suuure, I don't know my Zanpakuto's name. Wouldn't you agree, Tsunreiga?," he asked with sarcasm. Inuyasha's sword glowed for a few moments. The way Inuyasha is positioned, everyone can see his sheathed Zanpakuto, including Tensei. Tensei's eyes widened. "Now, enough about that. Draw your nameless Zanpakuto.," Inuyasha commanded. Tensei complied. </p>
<p>"I want to see what our captain taught you, so let us spar. I feel bad for mocking you about not knowing your sword's name, so I'll let you land the first hit.," Inuyasha said, golden eyes gleamed with sarcasm. "What?," Tensei asked confused and angered. The audience were worried about the first hit, except for the shinigami following Tensei's way of thinking, they look happy about that. Yoruichi was incredibly worried however and was about to step in, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back to find her fourth seat, Yuma, "No need to intervene, Captain. Have faith in his ability.," she said, and Yoruichi reluctantly agreed. She held onto the fence in nervousness. </p>
<p>Tensei was very angry at being underestimated and humiliated. <em>"First strike. Let's decapitate you!,"</em> he thought before charging Inuyasha, who had a bored look on his face. Once Tensei was close enough, he performed a sideways slice at Inuyasha's neck. What happened next shocked everyone watching, except Yuma, who already knew what the outcome was. </p>
<p>Tensei was standing there, holding his sword after a sideways slice. His hands are bleeding, and the blade broke in half when it came into contact Inuyasha's neck, which had no scratch whatsoever. Inuyasha performed a Spartan kick, sending Tensei meters away from him. While Tensei was rolling on the ground, he lost grip of his broken sword. Inuyasha was instantly next to him and picked him up by the scruff of his kimono. "The captain's teachings would have been effective if you actually paid attention to her teachings, not her ass!," Inuyasha started his lecture. He lifted Tensei in the air by his kimono before dropping him and shoulder charging him mid air, toppling him to the ground. Tensei quickly got up and got into a bare handed stance. Tensei didn't see the punch aimed for his gut, which made him gasp in pain, which was short lived due to the uppercut from the Lieutenant. "You fight your enemies with your sword, not your balls!," Inuyasha recalled Johnny Cage's move when Souta showed him Mortal Kombat, doing a split and punched him where it hurts. Tensei yelled in pain, falling to his knees. Everyone cringed at the pained scream. Inuyasha jumped and performed a falling axe kick on his head, sending Tensei's head smashing to the ground. Tensei tried getting up but his face was smashed to the ground, hard enough to hurt but not enough to explode on impact, which the demon is easily capable of doing. "Do you plan on killing the hollows or fucking the hollows to death?! Tell me why we are shinigami?!," Tensei replied, "To kill hollows!," Inuyasha lifted his head and smashed it back down, "Wrong! We are shinigami so we can protect the living from the hollows!," "Isn't that the same thing?!," another smash, "No! One is seeking to destroy, the other is seeking to protect!," Tensei asked, "Why protect?! They'll die anyway!," another smash, the ground where Tensei's face is buried started to turn red, "We're protecting them from losing their chance to achieve their dreams!" </p>
<p>Inuyasha picked Tensei back up by the front of his kimono and looked at him, "Everyone in the land of the living knows that their lives are short and they plan on living their lives to the fullest. How mad would you be when died suddenly because of something you can't see? And then you're brought to one of the worst places to the world, The Soul Society: the infamous 'land of paradise' that people wish to go to when they die. But who are you to understand?," Inuyasha tossed Tensei towards the rest of the shinigami. "I know a good portion of you people thought the same things he did, and none of you deserve to be shinigami. All you're here for is to bed some woman! I should kill you to make this hellhole of a heaven at least a bit better. But I won't, that's too easy."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath before speaking again, "I have a test for all of you to see if you are willing to redeem yourselves and become better shinigami from this day forward. But this test is no laughing matter. I'm present you all with two options: One, you quit the squad now and leave these barracks. You can go try out for another squad or back to the academy, whatever I don't care. Or two, you take the test but if you fail, I'll destroy your soul chains, ending any possibility of being a shinigami forever. What's your decision?," Inuyasha waited. Ryo Tensei was the first to leave. Many others joined him. After some time, only 40 remained. No one seemed to be leaving, so Inuyasha asked, "Why have you all decided to stay?" They answered, "We want to be better shinigami. We have families back home supporting us, and we can't waste this opportunity.," answers upon answers regarding wanting to be better and protecting those they care about were jumping all over the arena. "What happens if one of you fail?," Inuyasha asked, and they responded, "If one of us fails, we all fail. We are a team, we hold each other accountable and help each other become better. We are here to support each other and we can take anything you throw at us!" </p>
<p>Inuyasha asked, "Are you ready?," "Yes!," "I cannot hear you!," "Yes!!," "Say it like you mean it!," "YES, WE'RE READY!!!," "Good! You pass!," "WHAT?!," "I said you pass.," Inuyasha stated with a smirk. "But what about the test?," one of them asked. "Whether you stay or leave was the test. I already knew those 40 incompetent beings weren't going to do any good staying here. Do what you must to achieve the greatest improvement per day. Do not compare yourself to anyone else, compare yourself to who you were yesterday. Are we clear on that?," Inuyasha asked them, and they replied, "Yes, Lieutenant!" </p>
<p>Inuyasha looked at the sun and saw their training time is over. "That's enough training for today. Get some rest reading or whatever you do in your free time. Dismissed!," Inuyasha finished. The shinigami split up to do their activities. He felt a familiar spiritual pressure approaching him. "Yes, Soifon?," he asked the short ninja that landed in front of him. "Lady Yoruichi wants to speak to you in her office.," Soifon stated. "Alright." Inuyasha started his trek to his captain's office, "Inuyasha?," Soifon called, making him turn to her. She never called him by his name with sincerity. "I witnessed your spar with Tensei. While you cannot be cut, please don't do anything like that again.," and with that she disappeared. Inuyasha swore he saw her eyes were watered. He continued his journey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>-2nd Squad, Captain's office-</strong> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Inuyasha knocked on the door, he heard her say "Come in." He entered and closed the door behind him. "You needed to speak to me, Captain Yoruichi?," asked Inuyasha, and that is when he noticed that her captain's haori is hooked up and she is surrounded in the scent of salt, the saltiness level always matching that of tears. Before he could ask what was wrong, he received a powerful slap, having him stumble against a wall. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!," Yoruichi yelled at Inuyasha, who was steadying himself after the slap. He got a good look at her, she has been crying. "What the hell did I do?," Inuyasha asked, not really recalling any harm he has caused her. </p>
<p>She grabbed him by his kimono and pushed him against the wall, "YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME YOU CAN SOLIDIFY YOUR SPIRITUAL PRESSURE, GIVING YOU UNBREAKABLE SKIN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I WAS?!," Yoruichi yelled at him. Inuyasha said, "I had a small feeling at the back of my head that you'll be worried about my actions, but this amount of worry is not normal, captain. Unless you have something to tell me." She put him down and embraced him, then started crying into his kimono. "I wanted to make that fool suffer for killing you. I thought he killed you, but I am glad he didn't. Why didn't you say or demonstrate you're capable of something like that, so I don't go through that emotional toll?," Inuyasha's interest peaked, "How should I have known you'll react this way? Why did you react this way?," "Because I love you.," that shut down Inuyasha's thinking process. "I never saw myself in a relationship for quite some time, the few times I did would be out of love. Then I saw you on top of that building, picking off Bonabski's men. You are, hands down, the most handsome man in the world. I first thought it was physical attraction, but I started thinking of you more and more, to the point that thinking about you brings butterflies in my stomach. I thought having you as one of my seated officers I could get closer to you, but you're taken!," and with that she continued crying into his kimono. He didn't know what to do so he simply returned her hug, letting her cry it all out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Please comment your thoughts and if you want a new chapter. See you later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Captain vs. Lieutenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha is deep in thought about Yoruichi's confession, but he is interrupted by a powerful captain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a new chapter. Please comment down below if you have any ideas on improving the story. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha is laying naked in bed with an equally naked Yuma embracing him under their blankets. Inuyasha has his head wrapped around Yoruichi's confession that took place one week ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Flashback, 1 week earlier-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean that you're in love with me? We barely know each other.," Inuyasha stated while still embracing Yoruichi. "I know you don't let anyone hurt those you care about, I know that you have felt hatred toward your being just for existing, I know you felt so much grief and loss over the course of your life, I know you don't feel like you belong, I can keep stating these things, Inuyasha, I even know a small portion of your past when you spoke to Unohana.,"  she replied, shocking Inuyasha. "How do you know that much, besides eavesdropping?," "I can tell from your spiritual pressure and the look in your eyes. And while I may not know loss yet, I know the feeling of not belonging and the hated look.," she pulled her head back to stare into his eyes with her own, her arms still embracing him, "I am always receiving looks of hatred from other noble clans as well as the members and siblings in my clan. The only exception were my parents. I tried asking them why am I looked at with hatred but they only told me to just ignore them and move on." Yoruichi then let go of him, "I am sorry about that, I needed to get it off my chest. The last thing I want is to come between you and Yuma. I hope this doesn't change anything between us.," Yoruichi told Inuyasha, "I need some time to process this. Let's keep it professional until then.," he replied with a stoic expression. Yoruichi agreed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Flashback end-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It has been a week since her confession and Inuyasha avoided speaking to her during the week, with only conversations regarding work occurring every so often. As the days passed on, Yoruichi seemed to be less joyful, the smile she normally dons looking forced. Inuyasha can tell she is upset about him avoiding her. Thinking about it, he did feel attracted to her and like her more than a friend. He doesn't love her yet because he didn't court her long enough, but he knows he will soon enough. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?," Yuma asked him, "I may have found a new addition to the harem.," he replied. "What position?," "The circle branch(AN: same rank as Yuma and Aela).," "Who's the lucky girl?," "Yoruichi." Yuma got up to have a proper look at him, "This soon? I thought you'd bring her into the harem when you're a couple months into the career.," "I thought so too, until she confessed a week ago."</p><p>"Why did she confess so fast?," "She thought I was going to be decapitated at that training session, and she was upset about me not revealing I have thick skin.," "Well, if you're going to bring her into the harem, make sure she knows of the situation. Do you think she will?," "I would say no, but might say yes if she is willing to share. Since she is a cat demon, it will take convincing since they're not that keen on sharing.," "How can you tell she's a Cat demon?," "Thanks to this.," was Inuyasha's reply while tapping his nose. "But it looks like she is not aware of her demonic heritage, and because of her lack of awareness about it, hindered her strength considerably.," "Are you sure she's hindered, she managed to destroy a mountain with a kick.," "I fought cat demons that are capable of destroying half the Seireitei. Imagine Yoruichi knowing about her demonic heritage when she kicked that mountain.," that statement made Yuma gulp. "So, you'll tell her tomorrow?," "Yeah, I will. Let's get some sleep. Goodnight.," "Goodnight. Love you.," "Love you, too.," and they kissed each other before going to sleep. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Next Day-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>Yoruichi and Inuyasha are walking to the 2nd squad barracks after the captain's meeting where nothing strange occurred. Rumors about Inuyasha's speech during training already spread like wildfire. He was building reputation fast, and being complimented about it with respect from other captains and their soul reaper subordinates. Inuyasha is used to being hated, but the amount of care and support each of them has for him makes him feel funny and he could only reply with a simple thanks. Some people would be offended with the lack of enthusiasm when said thank you, but Inuyasha unconsciously said it with an authoritative tone that it gives his words weight, even if the words he spoke were those of gratitude.</p><p>"You don't have to be so awkward about compliments, Lieutenant Taisho.," Yoruichi stated with a smile, "I know, Captain. Not many people thanked me for my deeds, so it will take some time getting used to it.," Inuyasha replied. "Captain, about your confession...," they stopped walking to face each other, "Yes?," Yoruichi steeled her heart to face the rejection, but it started to beat faster for some unknown reason. "I brought it up to Yuma.," Yoruichi's heart started beating even faster than before, "And she is willing to share.," Inuyasha finished with a pink tint on his face cheeks. Yoruichi was shocked, <em>"Share?! Best day of my life!,"</em> then she giggled, "I don't mind sharing, Inuyasha. Get as many girls as you want," she got closer and spoke softly, "as long as I get the attention I need and you invite me to some of their sessions.," she finished seductively. Inuyasha was surprised. To confirm if he was hearing her right, he asked a straight question, "You're okay with me having a harem?," she smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't be surprised if you already have one.," she then saw his face was pink and he didn't make a comment denying the fact. "Oh boy, I'm right.," she was giggling at his expression when he was made on having a harem. He nodded. "How many?," she asked curiously. "There are-" he stopped himself and rose his guard immediately, which got Yoruichi's attention, "What's wrong?," she asked worriedly. Then he suddenly picked her up bridal style and flash stepped some distance away just in time to avoid something huge crashing onto their former location. </p><p>Inuyasha turns to look at the cause of the destruction with a blushing Yoruichi in his arms. "INUYASHA!," Inuyasha knew that voice anywhere. Coming out of the crater and charging at them was none other than Squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki, with his zanpakuto drawn. Inuyasha immediately put Yoruichi down on her feet, flash stepped in front of her and clashed Kenpachi's blade with his own. "You're doing quite well.," Kenpachi said with a malicious smile. "You're insane, trying to hurt another captain.," Inuyasha said angrily, "Sure, I did aim to slice your captain but I knew you would come to her defense.," Kenpachi replied, still smiling. "Oh yeah? Please enlighten me on your wisdom about this, captain Zaraki.," Inuyasha asked while trying to push his blade, "Sure thing. A being with your mentality are naturally much stronger than the average soul reaper.," Inuyasha was intrigued, "My mentality? What's so special about it?," Kenpachi got a bloodthirsty look in his eye, "The need to protect. People who have the desire to protect naturally fight at a stronger level than they normally do with no loved one is in danger.," Inuyasha thought about Kenpachi's reasoning, <em>"Wait, it sounds like he used Yoruichi as bait to make me fight-oh crap, captain Unohana warned me about this.,"</em> Inuyasha berated himself mentally for falling for the trap. </p><p>"You wanted a fight with me, right captain Zaraki?," Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "You catch on quickly, boy. Besides that, you've impressed me on other accounts as well.," was Kenpachi's response. Hearing nothing from Inuyasha, he continued, "You're the second person to dodge my stealth attack. I normally don't start my fights with stealth except for those special ones I really want to fight. The only people I've attempted fighting when they caught my interest were the captains. All the captains, except one, weren't aware of my stealth attack, therefore were injured badly enough to not fight for a week.," "Wait, you're saying you've already attacked Captain Yoruichi before?," Inuyasha gripped his blade tighter, "Yes. I'm surprised she didn't notice the second time around. The only captain to ever dodge and counter my stealth attack was the old man, Yamamoto.," Kenpachi stated. Inuyasha's eyes widened at that bit of information. </p><p>"The next thing is you actually charged me instead of running away. So let's fight and see who's stronger!," Kenpachi finished while applying more force to his blade. Inuyasha was about to struggle but steadied himself, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get.," Inuyasha pushed Kenpachi away by a few feet and got into a battle stance. Looking at the environment, the place is quite deserted, except for Kenpachi, Inuyasha, Yoruichi and... Soifon? "Soifon! Escort the captain to safety!," Inuyasha stated. Soifon popped out of hiding and stood near Yoruichi, ready to escort her but something has been on her mind, "What about you?," Soifon asked worriedly. Yoruichi was surprised, seeing Soifon express genuine worry about someone other than her. </p><p>"I'll be fine. Now go, that's an order!," Inuyasha hated pulling rank but he needed them far away from Inuyasha and Kenpachi. Soifon did not argue and grabbed Yoruichi. Before Yoruichi could protest, Soifon flash stepped away with her captain. Soifon would have argued but for the week Inuyasha was around the squad, he never pulled rank unless he was deadly serious about the situation. </p><p>The ninja and 2nd squad captain were quite close to their squadron barracks, but Yoruichi managed get out of Soifon's grasp. "What are you doing, Lady Yoruichi?!," Soifon asked in panic, "I am not gonna leave him there to fight that battle-obsessed bafoon!," Yoruichi stated, frustration and anger clearly visible on her face for everyone to see. Before she could flash step to assist her nearly confirmed consort, she was stopped by Soifon, "I know you want to help him, Lady Yoruichi! I do, too! But don't you know what's at stake here besides his life?," Soifon yelled, but lowered in volume as she finished her statement. Yoruichi thought about it until she realized it, "His pride.," Yoruichi stated in realization and anger. "Exactly, Lady Yoruichi. No matter how much we want to help him, it needs to be one on one.," Soifon stated with a pained expression. </p><p>No matter how much Yoruichi wanted to help him, Soifon spoke the truth that she cannot deny. Then they feel shockwaves coming from Inuyasha's location, <em>"Please be alright, Inuyasha.,"</em> was Yoruichi's thoughts regarding the God. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-With Inuyasha and Kenpachi-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenpachi and Inuyasha were hacking away at each other with their swords, using nothing but their strength and speed, causing shockwaves every time their blades met, but neither opponent ever got the opportunity to cut the other fighter. <em>"Let's see if this kid is able to cut me.,"</em> Kenpachi thought before rushing Inuyasha with a forward thrust attack to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha sidestepped enough to only get away with a small cut on his right cheek. But not willing to be outdone, Inuyasha used the sidestep and turned that into a spin, scoring a cut on Kenpachi's right cheek. <em>"This kid managed to cut me in the same place I cut him?! HAHAHA, THIS GUY IS FUN!,"</em> Kenpachi's excitement grows as the fight progresses, and Inuyasha picked up on it, "You're enjoying this?!," Inuyasha asked in outrage. "Damn right I am! Very few are strong enough to make me bleed and the few that are capable of doing so are Captains. You're definitely captain level. Enough talking, let's fight some more!," Kenpachi ended his monologue and charged Inuyasha again. Inuyasha, having no choice, charged him, their blades clashed, creating another shockwave, much stronger than before due to them increasing their spiritual pressure. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Meanwhile at the Head Captain's office-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Head captain Yamamoto was drinking his almost finished tea while doing paperwork until he felt shockwaves. Analyzing what he felt from the shockwaves, their source is quite far away, meaning up close, those shockwaves could be devastating. Then he felt the spiritual pressures of a certain lieutenant and captain, <em>"Captain Zaraki is fighting lieutenant Taisho?! This won't end well!,"</em> he drank the final remnants of his tea before getting up immediately and calling his lieutenant, "Send an announcer Hell Butterfly, call all captains and lieutenants to keep the battle under control!," "Yes sir!," the lieutenant immediately created the butterfly, coded the message and sent it out before following his captain. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">"Attention! Attention! Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Taisho are fighting! If it continuous any longer, the aftermath will be severe! By the order of the Head Captain, all captains and lieutenants must intervene and keep the battle under control! The Kido Corps are needed as well! MOVE!"</span> </p><p> </p><p>All the necessary shinigami have heard it, including Yoruichi and Soifon. "*sigh* Looks like their fight must be postponed to another day. Keep our squad in line, I need to put an end to that fight.," "Yes, Lady Yoruichi!," Soifon replied before darting to the squad barracks. <em>"Why can't those two morons hold back!?,"</em> Yoruichi stated in mental outrage. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-With Inuyasha and Kenpachi-</strong> </p><p> </p><p>They heard the message but Kenpachi did not care, he was on the assault. They have been fighting for some time and now they are both covered in blood a cuts all over, with the wounds appearing more severe to Kenpachi but that malicious smile shows his excitement. Inuyasha was trying his best to end the fight but the constant rushing done by Kenpachi is interrupting his thinking process. "Come on, Inuyasha! Where's all that power you demonstrated last week?," Kenpachi asked with anger. "I am holding back the destruction I could cause.," Inuyasha replied, and Kenpachi replied, "Then I am forcing it out of you!," and they clashed again. </p><p>It did not take long for the captains and lieutenants to arrive at the scene. The battle is still chaotic, stopping them from getting any closer. "Alright! Time to let loose!," Kenpachi stated before using his free hand and reaching for his eye patch, <em>"What do you mean 'let loose'?!,"</em> was Inuyasha's thought as he watched Kenpachi pull off his eye patch. </p><p>The one thing that crossed every captain's and lieutenant's mind was, <em>"NOT GOOD!,"</em> and then everyone was overwhelmed with the huge pillar of yellow spiritual pressure, especially Inuyasha, <em>"This guy doesn't know his own Zanpakuto's name and he is this powerful?!,"</em> Inuyasha watched in awe. Kenpachi cleared his aura as soon as he swiped his sword to the side, cutting down all structures three kilometers from his right side in half. "You've been fighting with restraint this whole time?!," Inuyasha asked with huge shock and surprise, "Indeed! I never find anyone strong enough to fight, so I had to put multiple restrictions on myself to prolong the fight. You wonder why? Because I love to fight! And I'm not the only one fighting with restraint. You too are holding back. So you better cut those restraints before I cut you down!," he finished his monologue and charged Inuyasha at super speeds.</p><p>Time seems to slow, and all sound disappeared. We can only see Kenpachi's blade about to cut down Inuyasha. Then one sound was heard: Inuyasha's voice, <strong>"Protect, Tsunreiga!,"</strong> he activated his Shikai which caused a beacon of fire-like spiritual pressure from his person, its strength reaching beyond Kenpachi's level. We find Inuyasha blocking Kenpachi's blade with his own transformed blade: length increased to the size of his body, the blade got broader, and the hilt grew fur. Tsunreiga received Tetsusaiga's signature appearance. Not only has the blade transformed, he has minor changes to his being: his black hair has silver streaks in them, his kimono turned from black to dark crimson, his nails turned into claws, seeing him grit his teeth reveals his canines, and his pupils have become slitted. It was a light feral look but it did make him look more menacing. He could feel the new changes in his physique compared to a lack of it when he first used his shikai in combat. He spoke to his blade, <em>"Tsunreiga, what's with my new changes?," <strong>"You have fully released your shikai compared to the previous times. Unlike the half shikai, which doubled your strength, the full shikai quadruples it.,"</strong> "Noted, thanks.," <strong>"Now let's kick his ass!,"</strong> "You got it!,"</em> and after that, he pushed Kenpachi off him before getting on the assault. </p><p>Everyone was in awe of the display. The blades clashing sent much stronger shockwaves than before. Everyone else was being pushed back from the shockwaves they were creating, yet the two pillars of spiritual pressure are tanking the shockwaves and kept on fighting as though the shockwaves did not exist. Yoruichi however, was worried. She was about to have the best day of her life, only to be interrupted by one of the most chaotic battles she has seen. </p><p>Kenpachi and Inuyasha charge up to beacon levels once more before charging each other. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure took form of a giant golden skull while Inuyasha's fiery spiritual pressure took form of a giant dog demon head, both roaring as they got closer. Once close enough, Kenpachi attempted a downward slice while Inuyasha went for a thrust attack. The explosion that occurred was strong enough to blow the captains and lieutenants away. Not only that, it managed to destroy the deserted part of the seireitei they were fighting in to nothing. If it weren't for the Kido corps and the forcefield they put down, half the seireitei could have been destroyed. </p><p>Yoruichi managed to recover and rushed towards the scene. She found them standing, but blood was spilt onto the floor. She panicked, thinking Inuyasha lost fatally but upon closer inspection, she sees Kenpachi's blade blocked by Inuyasha's sheath, which he held in his left hand while holding his sword in his right hand, impaling Kenpachi's abdomen.</p><p>"Hehehe. First loss in centuries.," Kenpachi stated softly. Inuyasha joined in on the soft laughter, "Hehe, first proper fight since I came to this realm." Then, both Kenpachi and Inuyasha start falling backwards, in their own perspectives, with Inuyasha pulling the sword out of Kenpachi as he fell. They finally hit the floor, unconscious. </p><p>The forcefield drops and everyone rushes to the scene, with Yoruichi arriving first, living up to her title as the flash goddess. She arrived upon Inuyasha's unconscious form, noting his Zanpakuto was sealed again and his appearance returned to normal. Retsu and her lieutenant arrived not too long after Yoruichi and started a quick healing Kido to stop the bleeding, with the Squad 4 captain tending to the demonic lieutenant while her lieutenant tending to the passed out bloodthirsty captain. </p><p>Retsu stopped the bleeding for Inuyasha and went to help her lieutenant patch up Kenpachi. Squad four units were on their way to the scene, along with two stretchers. Most of the lieutenants were surrounding Inuyasha's form. The lieutenant with glasses, known as Sosuke Aizen, came to inspect Inuyasha's zanpakuto, but as soon as he touched the handle, it zapped him. </p><p><em>"Interesting...and painful.,"</em> was the thought that ran through his mind. The shinigami carrying stretchers arrived, and kept Kenpachi on one while Inuyasha on the other. But as they picked Inuyasha up, his grip on the sword loosened, letting it drop to the floor. One of the squad four guys tried to get pick it up but he got zapped, "OW!," soliciting a painful response. Another member approach him, "What did you do?," "I tried picking up the lieutenant's sword to sheath it but it zapped me!," the questioner did not believe him, "Quit speaking nonsense.," he said as he tried picking it up, he got zapped at the moment of contact, "OW! What the hell?!," Shingi hearing the commotion, decided to defuse it out if boredom, "What's going on?," he asked, and one of them replied, "We tried picking up the lieutenant's sword but it zapped us, captain Hirako." Shinji not believing them, tried picking up the lieutenant's sword but he, too, got zapped at the moment of contact, "Oof! Damn, isn't that a bit much for simply touching the sword?," Shinji asked, shaking his hand to rid himself of the pain. </p><p>The head captain witnessed the display and chuckled, getting the attention of the other shinigami present, curious about his reaction. "I have not seen that aspect in a Zanpakuto for a long time.," Yamamoto began, "You've seen this ability before, old man? What does it mean?," the lazy captain asked. Yamamoto continued, "That ability is created to demonstrate a trait of the user's personality: trust. If the user has trust issues, very few people the user trusts can touch their blade without consequence." Then Retsu spoke, "What do we do then? We can't leave his blade here for it could harm someone else.," Yamamoto responded, "I did say 'those the user trust can touch the blade.' We need to find a person he considers worthy of his trust, and I know just the person.," Yamamoto finished staring at someone. Everyone followed his gaze, with it stopping on Yoruichi. She took a moment to realize the head captain is talking about her, "Me?," she asked, surprised. "Indeed. All lieutenants trust their captains. Why do you doubt that about yourself, Captain Shihouen?," the head captain asked her, "He didn't show any sign of trust towards me, Head captain.," she responded. "Each lieutenant has their own way of portraying their trust. He may have shown you some signs of trust that may be too subtle to notice. Try touching his blade, while the consequence is painful, it isn't lethal unless you persist in holding it." Everyone looks at her, expecting her to hold it. "Yes, Head captain.," <em>"This is gonna hurt.,"</em> she thought to herself before approaching her lieutenant's sword. She hovered her hands over it and closed her eyes, expecting the pain. She brought her hands in contact with the blade. She opened her eyes in shock, hard time believing he trusts her. </p><p>The head captain smiled, recognizing the potential relationship those two could have. <em>"You couldn't have come at a better time, Inuyasha Taisho. Yoruichi has done so much for the Soul Society. The time for her dues to be paid was past too long ago.,"</em> "Okay. I believe you should give that blade to its owner?," Yamamoto asked in an amused tone. Yoruichi darted towards the squad 4 barracks, with his sword in hand, to return it to her beloved lieutenant. </p><p>"Everyone, back to work.," as he was leaving, Captain Shunsui walked beside him and spoke, "Just me, Yama, or did she have a certain look in her eye?," Shunsui asked with an all knowing smile, "Not you, Captain Koryaku. I see it as well.," Yamamoto responded with a happy tone. "Those two deserve each other.," Shunsui said with a smile. Yamamoto nodded. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Please let me know if you want another chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments if I should continue this. If I should, I don't know how often I will update this. And you know what, screw it, let's give Inuyasha a big harem. The only two confirmed are Kagome and Yoruichi. See you in the next chapter, if you want it. Bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>